Never Stopped
by Tabberss
Summary: What happens when Jake's in love with Bella but she takes off out of nowhere with only "I have to go with him" as an excuse. And what does Jake do when she returns 6 years later... All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Lyrics from Shinedown's Sound of madness,**

**Chapter 1 of Never Stopped.**

**

* * *

**

They never changed, the dreams, they never changed. They were always the same, every night. For six years they were always the same.

Always Bella. Sometimes she'd be in a white dress putting a ring on my left hand, Sometimes she'd be pregnant with our child, and sometimes it would just be her smiling at me, but they were always about her.

Then I'd wake up alone. Every single time.

She chose him. There was no disputing that fact. She chose to follow him, and here I sit six years later still reliving the nightmare everyday.

"_I'm sorry Jake, But I have to go with him…"_

I tried to move on. I've been with my share of girls, I've partied with the boys, but no amount of girls or alcohol could cover up the fact that I was still broken beyond repair. I couldn't get her out of my head or my heart no matter how hard I tired.

The only thing that numbed the pain and cleared my head at all was working on cars, the second love of my life…Cars. I'd turn on the radio and start working on whatever cars we had lined up that day and lose myself in the music and the cars. It was the only time I didn't think of her.

_I created the sound of madness_

_Wrote the book on pain_

_Somehow I'm still here too explain_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night_

_You can sleep with a gun, but when you gonna wake up and fight, for yourself?_

I love getting lost in a good rock song while working on a car, it was the only time I didn't dwell on the depressing things… that was until someone interrupted that…

"Hey Jake, you in here bro?" It was Quil. It was always Quil. Noone else had the balls to bother me when I was working.

"Yeah Quil, what's up?" No use in being rude, it wasn't his fault I was pissy all the time.

"Well your dad called, said he needs you to come by tonight around 6, he's having company over and needs help with dinner." he said.

"Company? Like who? And since when does the old man need my help?" There was something weird about him needing my help, I mean granted he was in a wheel chair thanks too some dumbass drunk driver but the old man did pretty well on his own.

"I don't know dude why don't you call him and ask him im not a mind reader" was Quil's response to everything. So with a nod of my head, I put down rag I was wiping my hands with and walked over to the phone, dialed my dads number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello.."

"Hey dad, why on earth do you need me there tonight whos coming over?" I asked.

"Charlie.." was all he said… Seriously why the fuck did he need me for Charlie.

"Just Charlie, if its just Charlie then why do you need my.." He cut me off before I could finish my sentence

"No son, not just Charlie.." It was the way he said it. The tone in his voice that told me what was really going on.

"She's back…" I gasped. My voice broke. It fuckin broke, I sounded like a teenager…I was 22 years old not 16...

"Err, well what I mean to say is, Charlie called me and said Bella was back and that she wants to explain everything..Something about it wasn't her choice to leave and oh I don't Jacob she wants to see us, you…"

Did he really think that I would be okay with seeing her again after 6 years…6 fucking years of her being gone, not a word, a letter, nothing to let any of us know is she was even alive.

Shit.

"Dad I don't know, I don't think I should come tonight, nothing she can say will change the fact that she left and… and…" I didn't know what else to say, I was on the verge of seriously punching something.

I was mixed between being seriously pissed off, and ready to cry at the same time. I didn't know what to do.

"Tell ya what son, I'll call Charlie, and tell him that you'll be here but if it becomes too much for you to handle you can leave and I wont ask questions…sound good to you?" He asked.

I might as well atleast hear her out…I don't see why she deserved me even gracing her with my presence but I didn't want to dissapoint my dad, he didn't raise me to be an asshole.

"Yeah dad, sure… Ill be there by 5:30" I told him.

"Ok, thank you son" And with that he hung up.

Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me that this wouldn't be as bad as I thought but I couldn't help the way I was feeling.

* * *

A/N

Hey sorry this chapters so short, This is my first fanfic and i got a lot of ideas for this story i just gotta get them written down..lol..So yeah bear with me and ill have longer chapters soon.

Like i said im new, So some feed back would be nice so click the review button for me...Pleaseeeee :D

Tabberss


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, but i dont own anything else, unfortunetly, Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**Lyrics from Slipknots song Snuff**

**And onward with Chapter 2**

* * *

I arrived at my dads house around 5:30 like I told him I would. I didn't know why I agreed to this, every fiber of my being was telling me to go home. I didn't know what to expect out of this.

Truth be told I wanted to see her. I missed her so much it tore me apart but on the other hand I didn't want to hear her excuses for leaving for so long. It was going to take a lot of convincing on her end for me to forgive her.

_And I wont listen to your shame_

_You ran away your all the same_

_Angels like you control_

_Oh my love was punished long ago_

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

I walked into the house and went right into the kitchen where I found my father.

"So, what do you need help with, im only here because you asked me." I told him

"I understand that Jacob, I cant even imagine how hard this must be for you…Could you stir the sauce for me." Oh wonderful, Dads famous spaghetti sauce…better known as ragu.

I stirred the sauce and helped him set table and excused my self to go sit on the porch. It was a thing with us blacks, whenever we had company over we always greeted them on the porch, rain or shine. But that's not why I went out. I need air. I felt like I was suffocating in that house. My father still kept pictures of me and Bella all over that house and it was just a constant reminder of what I used to have. I don't care if she was back and on her way to my house at that very moment, it still hurt like hell to see those photos and know that she was gone.

I put my hands on the banister and hung my head. I really needed to clear my head before she got here. I stood there for a few minutes until I heard the sound of tires on gravel and looked up. There was Charlie's police cruiser. I knew she was sitting in the passenger seat, and I knew it was now or never, but my heart was logged in my throat, I couldn't even raise my arm to wave to Charlie when he stepped out of the cruiser and crossed around to the other side to let Bella out of the car. I just stared, like a fucking idiot I stared. I didn't know what else to do, at that moment my whole body went numb. My brain was screaming at me to do something, anything, but I just stood there like an idiot when she stepped out of that car.

My god she had changed. She wasn't the same Bella I remembered. For one her hair was different. And it looked like, although I couldn't be sure in the dimming light of the sunset, but it looked liked she had a small piercing in her eyebrow. It looked like she still dressed the same…T-shirt, Jeans and sneakers. Still all Bella there but what was up with the new hair and the piercing. Not that im complaining she looked hot but that's not why I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She was staring at me too.

I was caught in her gaze like a deer in the headlights and I couldn't think. One thing that definitely didn't change were her eyes. The eyes that haunted my dreams every single night for the last 6 years. The eyes that finally snapped me back to reality and I remember all the pain I went through the last 6 years.

Charlie and Bella made there way to the porch and walked up the steps.

"evening Charlie, How are you?" I asked

"Good, good and you Jake." He replied

"I've been better Charlie." I said and turned and walked into the house. Not even acknowledging she was there. I couldn't bring myself to speak to her just yet. Truth be told I was afraid of what I might say to her. I had so much anger, so much resentment built up inside of me, then again the love I had for, the love I still have for her was burning brighter then ever inside of me. I was so confused I didn't know what to do. So I did what I always do when I couldn't figure something out, I blocked it out. So I blocked her out.

We all sat down at the table to eat. Charlie and Dad talked about things happening at the station and on the rez. I just looked at my plate and ate in silence but I could feel her eyes on me. It felt like someone was burning a whole thru me. The emotions I felt at that moment I couldn't even describe. I had to get out. I stood up, excused myself, and went back out on the porch to collect my thoughts.

I thought about going home… I really didn't want to be here in the first place. But that would show her that she had some kind of power over me still. So no I stayed. I know im stupid. The girl who used to be my whole world. The only woman I ever loved, the woman who ran off with that asshole for 6 years, and left me crushed and broken, the woman who haunted my dreams every night, was in the house behind me and here I stood. Instead of going home. Was I that masochistic? Did I enjoy the pain? I honestly didn't know.

"Jake…?" I jumped at the sound of her voice.

I must have really been caught up in my thoughts because I didn't even hear her come outside. I turned around slowly. Not sure if I really wanted to do this or not.

Might as well get this over with, like ripping off a band-aid, quick and painful but the pain would only last a few seconds.

She was dressed in a long sleeved white t-shirt that was borderline showing way to much. Jeans that were worn out in certain spots and the same converse sneakers that I bought for her for her 18th birthday. Her hair was still that chocolate brown color but with blonde highlights and yes she did have a eyebrow ring. And the man in me couldn't help but look her once over…she definitely filled out in all the right places…

Stop it Jake. Now's not the time to think with anything but your brain right now.

"Hey…" it came out barely a whisper. I didn't know what else to say.

"Hey Jake.." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. That simple gesture made it look like she was holding herself together, like if she didn't she would split in two or something. She looked like she was in so much pain, and I didn't understand it. She wasn't the one who got her heart torn in two. She was the one who tore my heart in two.

"Why'd you come Bella? I mean, after 6 years, why didn't you just stay away?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I was starting to get pissed again. It was like reliving a nightmare. All these years I wished she'd come back and now she's hear and im just angry.

"I…I had to see you Jake…I had to explain why I left…I wish I could have told you all those years ago, but I literally couldn't. Jake I didn't want to leave… I wanted to stay here, with Charlie, Billy, My friends, You." she said. I could see the rim of tears starting to build along her lashes…

"But you chose him Bella, You chose that asshole boyfriend of yours over me. I told you I loved you. I promised never to hurt you, never to leave your side, I promised to always take care of you, and you just left." I told her, my voice starting to rise. I couldn't control it, my anger was starting to take on a mind of its own. I couldn't reign it in if I wanted too.

"Jake, I…I didn't want too, you have to believe me when I tell you…" But I cut her off.

"No Bella, let me tell you something before you go on with your excuses okay? For 6 years, since the night you left all I dreamt about was you. I close my eyes and see your face just to open them and be heart broken all over again cuz you were gone. I kept believing that you'd be with me if you never met him, I was the right person for you, I know it, you know it. But you were so wrapped up in that asshole to see it. What does Edward have that I don't besides the money, Or is that it, im poor Jacob Black and he's rich Edward Cullen who can give you whatever you want, Is that why you left with him? IS IT?" I was beyond reason at this point, I was so enraged with hurt and anger that I couldn't control it anymore. She was crying full out now. Waterfalls running down her face is steady streams.

"Jake, that's where your wrong, I knew it was you all along and you know it had nothing to do with money Jake you know me better then that… and imp sorry if you think I left to be with him but your wrong Jake, you couldn't be more wrong…" She replied.

"All I know is that I dream of you lying next to me only to wake up and your not there and it hurts Bella, it hurts so bad that even hearing your name would rip a hole in my chest that couldn't be fixed. So IM sorry if I don't understand but you've been gone 6 years with no word and expect me to believe that? What fuckin universe are you living in? " I snapped back at her. I wanted to walk away, to punch something ,any thing then have this conversation. I knew I shoulda went the fuck home.

"Well if you'd let me explain why I had to leave maybe you'd understand Jake" She said.

"Then explain Bella, Make me understand" I told her but what she said next I wasn't expecting…What she said next made me see red…

"He was going to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again i dont own anything, Stephenie Meyer does. :( **

**Lyrics from Shinedowns If you only knew**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"He was going to kill me"

"What? What do you mean he was going to kill you?" I asked. I might have been pissed at her. She might no be my favorite person at the moment, but over protective Jake, The Jake who was still in love with her, was seeing red because of those six words she just spoke.

"Exactly how it sounds Jake, He was going to kill me. Remember when you expressed how you felt about me and all that?" I nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I left here and went home with everything you told me still ringing in my ears. I was in my room looking through old photos and found a bunch of me and you from when we were kids, and even more so from our teenage years. Me and you at the beach, Outside the movie theater buying tickets. At the carnival, or just hanging out in yours or my living room. I don't have a childhood memory that didn't involve you Jake." She said. She was looking me right in the eye while telling me this. I don't know if it was to see my reaction or to prove she wasn't lying to me.

"What's that have to do with anything Bella?" I asked her.

"Because Jake, We used to be inseparable. I never wanted to leave your side. We did everything together. I remember every countless time I ended up crashing at your house, and you crashing at mine. Somewhere along the line of memory lane, I came to the realization that I loved you too Jake. I was in love with you. I couldn't picture my life without you." She was starting to cry again… Part of me wanted to reach out and hold her, comfort her, tell her everything was okay…But the other part of me wanted to hear what she had to say first.

"Anyway, I knew then that I wanted to be with you too. But I had to break it off with Edward first. So I decided to go over to his house and tell him how I felt. See I thought if he really loved me he'd let me go and let me be happy. But I couldn't have been more wrong." From the tone in her voice I could tell this conversation was going in a direction that would probably end with me hitting something. I looked away from her, and I was clenching my jaw so tight it felt like my teeth would shatter, but I motioned for her to continue anyway.

"When I told him I loved him but I loved you more and I wanted to be with you, he freaked Jake. He hit me and grabbed me by my throat and told me I couldn't leave him. That if I left him he'd kill me and then find a way to kill you for taking me from him. That he would kill you anyway just so you were outta the picture. If I didn't do what he wanted. I didn't know to believe him or not but the look in his eyes terrified me. He said that he was going to give me a ride home to get some things and that he was taking me away from here so that I would see that he was the right choice for me. That's when I called you and told you I had to go with him…not that I wanted too but I had to Jake, I couldn't take the chance of there being an truth to his threats, Jake I couldn't lose you like that." She stopped then. She started sobbing so hard she couldn't get any words out. She walked over to the chair on the porch and sat down putting her head in her hands. I could see her shoulders shaking for her sobs. But I couldn't pull myself to go comfort her just yet.

That fucker put his hands on her. All I saw was red. I started seeing pictures in my head of him hurting her and I punched the wall to my left cracking the wood under my blow. I didn't mean to startle her but I did. She looked up at me with wide, tear filled, frightened eyes and I realized that I probably just made a mistake.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella…You know that, and I know this is hard for you to tell me, but can you please tell me why it took you 6 years to come home?" I asked, this is the part of the conversation I've been waiting on hearing. I really wanted to know why it took her so long to come home.

"I cant even begin to tell you how many times I tried to contact you or get away. If I tried to call you he smashed my phone. If I tried to write you he'd burn the letters. Eventually it got to the point where there was never any paper, pens, or phones except his cell phone around. I was literally a prisoner Jake. 5 years. See he messed up one day about a year ago. He went to gas up the car because once again we were moving somewhere else because he had this fear someone would recognize me and take me away from him. So when he left to do that, he figured I had given up trying to get away so he left me in the apartment we were in at the time" Her eyes were wide with excitement as if she did this only yesterday, and she was smiling.

"That bastard, that smug little bastard really truly believed that I had given up and that I wanted to stay with him. So when he was down the street and around the corner, I grabbed a backpack some clothed and the money he kept in a draw in our bedroom for emergency situations which was about 2 grand, And then I ran. Ran as fast as I could as far as I could away from there. Luckily I wasn't that far away from here I was only in British Columbia but I didn't want to take the risk to come back just yet. I knew once he realized I was gone this would be the first place he looked. He'd have come back to forks to see if I came back to you." She said, all the while never taking her eyes off of mine.

"So I rented a car and spent the last year in California working as a cook in a restaurant. I saved up enough money to buy my own car, and possible get my own place. But after a year I had to come home. I couldn't even begin to imagine what you thought of me. What anyone thought of me. I figured id come home to a very angry and distraught Jake, and I was right. But you see why I had to leave. I honestly thought he'd come after you Jake and I couldn't handle the thought of you getting hurt because of me." She said and one last tear rolled down her cheek. I wanted so bad to reach out and snatch it up with my finger and hold her close to me but I didn't out of fear that she'd just run away again.

"Bells, You have to know that he wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on me. I mean have you seen the size of me compared to that toothpick?" I joked as she tried to hide a small smile forming on her lips.

"Jake, I didn't really think about that when he had his hands around my throat okay? Only thing I was thinking about was making sure I didn't give him a reason to act on his threats. I didn't care at that point what he did to me, only thing I thought about was keeping you safe." That was Bella for you. Always thinking about everyone else before herself.

_If you only knew _

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_The web I spin for you_

_If you only knew_

_Id sacrifice my beating _

_Heart before id lose you_

Before I knew what I was doing, I had walked over to her and put my arms around her. Id be lying if I said it didn't feel good to have her in my arms. I felt her little arms wrap around my middle. I laid my cheek on top of her head and inhaled her scent. Oh how I missed how she smelt like strawberries. Always strawberries. But all of this was cut short when I realized something.

"Bella, where is Edward now?" I pulled her back so I could look at her face, she looked scared.

"I don't know Jake. He's probably still out there looking for me. Oh Jake what if he comes here looking for me, I don't want anything to happen to you…" She was rambling, she only did that when she was scared or nervous.

"Relax, Your safe here, and stop worrying about me. He wont touch you or me okay so relax…Come on lets get back inside before the old men start making up stories.." I said with a chuckle.

So with that I followed her into the house, all the while silently promising to kill that bastard if I ever saw him.

* * *

Silently from the trees surrounding 'his' house I watched as she wrapped her arms around him. I knew she'd come back here. She couldn't hide from me forever. She was so predictable…

"It's only a matter of time Bella, You belong to me and I will reclaim what's mine. In anyway possible, You will be with me"

* * *

**Soooo...What do you think? And what do you think will happen next? Im working hard on the next few chapters for you. I will tell you this, there will be a confrontation but it wont be with Edward. Someone else is upset with Bella for leaving and wants to speak there mind? Can anyone guess who? **

**Anyway, click that perty little review button PLEASE? You know you wanna, hehe :P  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again i dont own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns it all. :( **

**Lyrics from Godsmacks Crying like a bitch.**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Later that night she headed home with Charlie but not before exchanging cell numbers with me. We agreed to meet up tomorrow and catch up and I promised to help her go apartment hunting since she planned on staying, but with her being so frightened about Edward showing up I figured id try to talk to the council about letting her rent something on the rez…She may as well be Quileute she knew our culture better then some who were born here.

I stuck around and helped my dad clean up the dinner mess. I put the last plate away and grabbed my keys, hugged my dad goodbye and walked out to my car. As I was opening the door I saw something move through the trees out of the corner of my eye. At first I thought it was the wind but then I realized there was no wind.

"Huh…must have been an animal." And I dismissed it and drove home.

I dreamt about Bella that night. Except this time she was running from something…or someone. I couldn't quite make out what it was. That's when I saw a flash of bronze and felt pain. Crazy amounts of pain, and I heard Bella scream. I tried to reach for her but every time I felt like I had her she'd slip out of my grasp. Last thing I remember is reaching out for her and watching something hit her hard in the head when I woke up in cold sweat. I couldn't breathe, I felt like crying.

I looked at the clock, It was 2:30 in the morning and I knew I shouldn't call her this late but I had to hear her voice. I had to know she was safe. So I picked up my cell and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She said, her voice heavy with sleep. I instantly felt bad for waking her.

"Bella, im so sorry for calling this late but…are you okay?" That dream seemed so real…I had to ask.

"Yea, Jake im fine, What's wrong, are you okay? She asked frantically.

"Yeah Bells, im okay, I had a bad dream that's all, just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"yeah Jake I'm ok, are you sure your okay, I could come over and hang out with you if your that bothered by your dream." Hmm…Bella in my house…This time of night…Little Jake was all for it, but sensible Jake knew not to drag her outta her bed in the middle of the night cuz he had a bad dream. I already felt like shit for waking her up over something stupid.

"No no, its fine, you get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow when im on my way to pick you up, sound good? I asked.

"Sure, sure…Goodnight Jake." I chuckled at that. It was something I always said that she picked up on when we were growing up.

"Night Bells" I said and hung up the phone. I stared at it for a few minutes before finally putting it back on my nightstand and laying back down. Eventually sleep consumed me and I slept the rest of the night in a dreamless slumber.

I awoke the next morning to my cell ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it was Quil. Why was it always Quil? Oh well better see what he wants.

"What could possibly possess you to call me this early in the morning Quil? I asked still with sleep thick in my voice.

"I'm sorry bro but umm I wanted to know how things went last night, you know, with Bella." What was he a female calling there best friend to get all the details? Sure sounded that way.

"Fine Quil, Everything was fine. Our dads and us had dinner then she and I talked no big deal." I told him.

"Did you make her beg for forgiveness?" What the fuck was Quils problem, he was really starting to piss me off, and its to early to be pissed I haven't even had my coffee yet.

"There was nothing to forgive Quil. She told me her story. We worked it out. We're cool. In fact im hanging out with her today" Crap I shouldn't of told him that. Now he's going to want to see her and he's going to tell everyone and there brother she's in town and she wont get a moments peace.

"Really? Can I see her? Please Jake you know I really liked Bella, as a friend that is, and your not the only who was hurt when she left so please Jake?" See told ya.

"I'll run it by her Quil, but promise me you wont tell anyone else that she's back. Especially Leah. Give Bella time to get used to things again. She doesn't need Leah down her throat, you know how that woman gets. I swear sometimes I just want to forget she's a woman and smack her. So yeah please just keep it to yourself?" I was begging at this point. I didn't want to give Bella a reason to leave again.

"Yeah, yea no problem man. I wont say a word I swear. Just please ask her?" God he was persistent. Annoyingly persistent.

"I said I would now can you leave me alone so I can do what I got to do this morning before I have to pick her up or no ones seeing her." Then my line went dead. He must really want to see her. I chuckled put my phone down and crawled outta bed.

After a nice hot cup of coffee and a shower I was ready to start my day. As I walked out of my house to my car I called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, you ready for me?"

She giggled and said "Oh yes Jake, I'm so ready for you, come get me big boy" then she laughed. God I missed that laugh. It sounded like an angel.

"Oh really?…We'll see about that. I'll be there in 20 minutes im just leaving my house" I told her

"Okay I'll see you when you get here." She said and we hung up. I pulled out of my driveway and headed for Chiefs swans house.

I pulled up to her house and got out of my car, Just as I was about to climb the steps to knock on the door Bella walked out of the house and locked the door. God she looked amazing. I couldn't get over it. She hadn't changed much since the last time I saw her. Maybe it was going 6 years without seeing her that made her look different. I realized I was staring and quickly looked away.

"So, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure, sure. But umm Quil wanted to know if we could swing by the shop this morning he's dying to see you. Honest, he begged and everything." I chuckled.

"Oh really. Well, yeah I guess we could stop by and see him" She said

"Okay cool. I told him not to tell anyone else you were back yet. I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed with everything that's going on." I told her. I wanted her to know that I wasn't mad at her for leaving anymore and that I was doing what I could to make her feel safe.

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate it." then she kissed me on the cheek and walked around to the passenger side and got in.

The ride to the garage was quiet. She was thinking about something. Thinking hard. I could tell my the look on her face. She looked really worried too. I decided to leave her to her thoughts. I didn't want to pry to much and push her away. I just got her back.

Once we pulled into the parking lot of the shop we didn't even have 2 minutes to get out of the car before Quil came running out and scooping Bella up in a huge hug.

"Bella, Where you been? Look at you. Ohh you gotta piercing…Sexy" That earned him a smack upside the head from me.

"Watch it Quil" I warned him. He put his hands up and backed away.

"Just playing Jake, calm down." And he stuck his tongue out at me. Quil could be so immature sometimes, but without him around, life would get very, very dull, very, very fast.

"So Bella, how you been?" Quil asked.

"Umm, well I've been better…how have you been Quil"

"Oh Im a whole lot better now" He said while once again looking her up and down. I reached out to smack him again but he dodged it.

"Well, now that you've violated her with your eyes, Bella and I have some stuff to take care of today…Awe shit." Shit was about to get ugly really fast if I didn't get Bella out of there now.

Because coming around the corner accompanied by her younger brother Seth, was none other then Queen Bitch herself, Leah Clearwater.

"Umm Bella maybe we should go." I told her quickly while trying to usher her back to the car.

"Why what's wrong" She asked but Leah cut me off before I could get anything out.

"Well well well, look who decides to grace everyone with her presence after, what was it, 6 years? What made you think anyone wanted you back here after what you did to Jake?" Awe shit here we go. Once Leah got started it was almost impossible to shut her up. I know. I've been on the other end of the stick that is Leah's rampage before.

That's when Bella looked at me with what looked like agony in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. I knew Leah, and I wasn't letting Bella get hurt by anyone.

"Bella ignore her…You know how Leah is, she's the biggest bitch around here, Don't pay any attention to her just get in the car and we'll leave you don't have to listen to this." I told her but before she could respond in any way, Mega bitch opened her mouth again.

"Yeah that's it, Run away, just like you did 6 years ago when you ran away from him. Your good at that aren't you Bella" She was really pushing it.

"Leah knock it off. She's not bothering you" It was her brother. Thank you Seth. Leave it to Seth to try and keep the peace, it was just how he was.

But Bella surprised me the most. Because at that moment it was like something in her snapped. Like all the years of anger and pain finally made her blow. Because at that moment she took her hand out of mine turned around and walked right over to Leah until they were nose to nose.

"You listen to me you crazy bitch, You have no idea what your talking about. I didn't run from Jake. Jake knows what happened. So you need to back off. Go rant to someone who actually gives a shit, cause right now all your doing is wasting my time." Whoa. She was hot when she was angry. I took a few steps so that I was closer in case I had to pull Bella away before Leah hurt her.

Leah, being Leah, got right back in her face.

"No you listen. You took off with that poor excuse for a man 6 years ago, and left Jake here alone. You don't know what it was like to see him everyday, moping and walking around like a zombie cause you left. Then you come back here, thinking everything would be okay now cause, OH WAIT, you came back. Well no one fucking wants you hear." and with that she shoved Bella, hard, causing her to stumble back a few steps.

"Leah seriously, knock it the fuck off. One of these days your going to fuck with the wrong person and wind up sitting in a 8 by 10 cell staring at a ceiling cause you don't know when to shut the fuck up" That came from Quil, who on more then one occasion has witnessed Leah's rampage. Hell everyone in the city of Forks and on the rez knows how she is.

"Why should I? What happened Bella, Edward didn't want you anymore so you come running back to Jake, is that it. I always knew you were a little slut" before she could get anything else out Bella did the last thing I'd expect her to do.

She took three steps forward and pulled her arm back and punched Leah right in the mouth.

_I'm tougher then nails_

_I can promise you that_

_Step out of line_

_And you'll get bitch smacked back_

Leah just looked at her with wide eyes. Apparently she didn't expect that either. She had a small trail of blood running down the left side of her chin and she reached up to wipe it away, her lip swollen on one side.

"This isn't over Swan." Was all Leah said as she walked away.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry my sisters such a bitch, but im happy your back if that means anything, looks like you and Jake worked things out, don't let her bother you okay?" Seth asked.

"Sure, sure. I'm fine. It's nice to see you Seth. I'll see you around okay." Bella responded.

And with that Bella got into the passengers seat and Seth waved and ran to catch up to his sister. Quil and I exchanged a confused look. Who knew Bella had it in her. I walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"Your alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah im fine. That actually felt really good" She laughed and I took her hand in both of mine.

"Good, Just don't let her get to you okay? She does this to everyone. It's all she knows how to do. She thinks she runs this place. It's about time someone put her in her place so Just ignore her okay?" I asked her while rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. She nodded at me and I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it then started the car and pulled out. Today was eventful and it hadn't even started yet.

* * *

Sitting in the diner across the street I saw the whole thing. Saw that tall native american girl get in Bellas face and saw Bella hit her. My Bella got feisty in the year she's been away. Doesn't matter though, she will be mine again. Soon. Very soon. Her little Jacob better watch out. He can't keep my Bella from me.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Thats not the last that we'll see of Leah though, so expect more drama from her. And what about Edward. Next Chapter he'll show himself. But what happens is a secret, trust me it'll be worth the wait. Press that little review button for me pleasee. I love you :D**

**Tabberss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: It makes me cry everytime im reminded but *sigh* I dont own anything Stephenie owns it all.**

**Lyrics from Edwin McCain's I'll be**

**ANDDD...Onward to Chapter 5**

* * *

Hanging out with Bella turned out to be one of the best days of my life. Granted it was the first time I hung out with her in 6 years but it was also the first time I hung out with her that she didn't have to go running back to Edward. We went shopping, Well she went shopping, for warmer clothes, since she spent the last year in California there was no need for the warm clothes. Now that she was back in Forks she definitely needed them. After we went shopping I took her to lunch and we chatted and caught up on old times. Then we decided that since she was staying she should go apartment hunting.

We found a few that she absolutely loved but she couldn't afford. I could tell after looking at 3 or 4 apartments that she was getting frustrated. I didn't like seeing her upset, it hurt.

"What about staying with your dad for now? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." I asked.

"Yeah I could, but this past year I got so accustomed to being on my own with just a roommate and not having to worry about coming into late, or doing whatever I wanted. With dad, even though im 23 he still has his rules, and I Love him I do, but I don't want to be treated like a kid. I've been through so much, and grew up so much in the last 6 years that I don't know if I can go back to that lifestyle, know what I mean? Not to mention if Edward comes looking for me that would be the first place he looked and id rather not be there when he came knocking." She asked me.

Of course I knew what she meant, although I had a roommate too, but that was just Embry. You barely heard anything out of him, he was so quiet. Quil used to be our roommate too but he moved back in with his mom to help her out when she became sick. Then something dawned on my. It literally like someone smacked me upside my head and told me how stupid I was for not realizing it before. I had an extra bedroom in my place that she could have if she wanted it.

"Bella wait…I have an idea…my place is huge, it's a three bedroom town house in la push. It's just me and Embry since Quil moved out and if you want you can have his old bedroom. It's not like we're anything but friends right now, and I'll even let you pick up a bill if you want so you don't feel like your mooching off anyone. That way, your with friends, your not far from your dad and its one less thing you have to worry about while you get yourself settled…I'm not saying you have too im just throwing it out there. You'd never know Embry was there half the time and im normally at work so it would be like having your own place. At least until you can afford your own place. Im not pressuring you or anything it's just a thought." I said, watching for any kind of of response out of her. She didn't have to except but I felt better offering it.

"Hmm, well, it sounds like a good idea, but I don't want to cause any trouble. I know your friends with Leah even though she is bitch, and from what I remember Embry is really good friends with Leah and I don't want to be the source of any drama. Plus I don't want it to be awkward. Im in love with you and I know you said you still love me, I just don't know if im ready for anything yet. I have a lot of emotional scars I have to work out before I can think about…" I cut her off by putting my hands on her upper arms and looking her dead in the eye.

"Bella, Bells, calm down…I understand im not offering the spare room so you'll be with me. I wouldn't do that. I don't want anything from you except friendship unless you want different. I Just want you to be in a safe place that you can call home that you don't have to worry about that freak coming to look for you. He cant get passed me and my friends even if he tried, I think La Push would be the safest place for you right now. That's all." I told her.

"Well, when you put it that way…When can I move in" She said with a huge grin on her face. It felt so good to see her smile and know that it was something I had done to cause that smile.

"Well, the only thing to do is run it by Embry, but I don't see him objecting so why don't we swing by my place and ask him, and you can scope it out and see the room for yourself."

"Okay, Let's go." She said and hopped in the passengers seat. With that I took off for La Push, hoping Embry was home so I wouldn't have to hunt him down.

As we were driving down the long road that connects Forks to La Push I looked over at her. For the first time since she was back she looked content and at ease. I had to know what she was thinking.

"What you thinking bout Bells?" I asked.

"How lucky I am" She replied with a small smile.

"What do you mean" I asked, interested.

"I mean how lucky I am. I came back thinking that I would be wasting my time trying to explain it all to you, that you would hate me for leaving and nothing I say would matter…But then you shocked the hell out of me by forgiving me so easily. It was like I never left. Then you offer me a place to stay when you don't have too just so im safe. I just cant believe how lucky I am to have a friend like you in my life. This is why I love you Jake. Because no matter what happens, your always so loyal to your friends and family. I've never met anyone else like you in my life, your one of a kind Jake. you're My Jake." She said with a huge smile on her face and love in her eyes.

"Bella, lets get one thing straight okay, especially if your going to be my roommate. There is nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault, the only thing I wished happened is that you told me, I coulda kept you safe, I could have prevented all this. But im not blaming you for anything, if I was in your shoes id probably had done the same thing. And another thing, I would have forgiven you eventually regardless of the situation because at the end of the day, your still my best friend, your still My Bella, I never stopped loving you, even if I tried, and believe me I did try, but it was always you Bells, Id do anything for you you know that right?" I asked her. I meant every word I just told her. She had to believe that, I'd spend the rest of my life proving it to her if I had too.

"I know Jake" She said and grabbed my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

A few minutes later we pulled up in front of my house. Embry's car was parked in the drive way so he was home. So with that we got out of the car and walked up to the house.

"This place is beautiful Jake. How'd you get your hands on this?" She asked.

"Well it belonged to my Mothers grandparents, They left it to her, so when she died it became my Fathers property. Well after I graduated high school and was going to community college for a degree in business management and working at the shop my father gave me this as a present, you know, for all the years I helped him after the accident. I never really had much of a childhood after my mom died. Eventually my sisters moved out and left me to help my dad with everything. So when he gave me this I didn't know what to say. He said he couldn't use it cuz he couldn't maneuver his wheelchair around here and that he was fine being by himself as long as I stopped in a couple times a week and helped take out the garbage and what not for him, so I agreed and now this is my home." I told her while turning the doorknob to my house and stepping inside with Bella on my heels.

"Yo Embry, you awake bro, I got something to talk to you about where you at?" I called.

"Watching the game bro where else would I be" he said walking into the front hallway. When he saw who was with me he stopped dead in his tracks. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked.

"Yea, it's me Em, how you doing?" She asked him. She sounded a bit nervous, im sure because she didn't know what his reaction would be, at the moment he looked like someone hit him in the face with a stick. I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face a few times.

"Woohoo earth to Em, you in there bro?" I said while knocking on his head.

Next thing we knew, he took two huge strides towards Bella and scooped her up in a huge bear hug. I stood there while he held her for a few minutes before putting her back on her feet. I had forgotten that the two of them were just as good friends as me and Bella were, hell he's like my brother, he was always around.

"I missed you Bells. Now that your back maybe this knuckle head will stop being such a dick." he said with a chuckle while pointing his thumb over his shoulder at me. "And I don't want to know what happened and why you left unless you want to tell me im just happy your back." He added.

"Thanks Em, and I missed you too, you wont believe how much I missed everyone and it's fine I'll explain it all to you soon." She said this is where I stepped in.

"Speaking of why she was gone…umm Em do you mind if she moves into Quil's old room. There's some problems for her and I want to make sure she's safe, and this is the safest place I can think of for her right now." I told him. I watched him for any kind of response, I knew him, he was my best friend since we were 3 and I was pretty sure he wouldn't care, but I was also pretty sure he would want an explanation as to why she needed to stay safe.

"Umm Yeah dude I don't care, but what kind of problems are we talking about. If there's anything I can do to help I will you know that" He said. I did know that. Embry would do anything for his friends, its one of the reasons I considered him my brother. He got me out of some tight places a few times. So I looked to Bella to make sure she was okay with me telling him the story and she just nodded at me giving my the okay.

"Well, it seems that she didn't leave willingly 6 years ago, she was forced too. Turns out mister stick up his ass Edward is an abusive prick. It took her 5 years to get away from him and a year of hiding out in California for her to finally make it home. Now there's a good chance he's still looking for her and we both think he'll come back to forks soon to find her. And this is the safest place for her, its surrounded by people we both know that will crack skulls to ensure the safety of the people around here. Not to mention the damage me and you can do to this asshole if he ever comes near her, and I wont rest until she's safe so what better place for her to be then here." I told him, not that I needed his permission but I didn't want her uncomfortable here, and I knew if she heard Embry say it was okay with her own ears she'd be a lot more at ease.

"Well when you put it that way how can I say no. And Bella im sorry you had to go through any of that but mark my words, and im sure Jake agrees with what im going to say, he will never touch you while you with us, we'll make sure of it." Embry told her. "I'll let you go look around just let me know when you'll be moving in and I'll help." and with that he went back to his game.

You could physically see the difference in her, her body relaxed and she was smiling.

"Jake I don't know how to thank you." she said with tears welling up in her eyes. Before I could say anything they spilled over and came running down her cheeks.

I walked over to her and wiped away her tears with my thumbs.

"Hey now, none of that…You don't have to thank me, I told you I love you and I want you safe…So its not a problem, im actually happy to help…Now why are you crying?" I asked her, while I held her face between my hands.

"It's just so overwhelming. Everything that's happened, and then you treating me with all this kindness that I don't deserve. I left you Jake. I left everyone. And your just accepting me back like I did nothing wrong." She said still crying. As fast as I wiped the tears away she cried more.

"Bella, Stop…Shhh…You didn't do anything wrong. And if there's anyone I know that deserves my kindness and love it's you. You stayed away to protect me. Who else do you know would have done that for me Bells, let me repay you in my own way. By giving you a safe place and friendship. Shh its okay" I told her then kissed her lightly on her forehead and pulled her into my arms. I just stood there, holding her for a few minutes until she put her little arms around me and hugged me back. It felt so good to hold her I didn't want to let go, but I didn't want her to get the wrong impression so I slowly pulled her back to look at me.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_And I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

"There. Are you okay now?" I asked her in a quiet voice. She looked like she stopped crying.

"Sure, sure" she said and I chuckled.

"Well when do you want to get your things and move in?"

"Umm, I think I'll spend one more night at Charlie's, then move it in here tomorrow if your not busy"

"Bells, for you im never busy don't worry about it, come let me show you your room and the rest of the house.

So we set off to see the room, which she loved, and the rest of the house…she was really excited to see that we had a washer and dryer…did she think cuz were men we couldn't wash clothes? Embry's kind of obsessive about being clean so we have everything a normal house hold would have.

At the end of the day I took her home, well her home until tomorrow, so she could have one more night with her dad and let him know what was going on. Said goodnight, and went home to make sure everything was cleared out of the room for her for tomorrow.

So not only did I get my best friend, and the love of my life back. But now she was my roommate too. These last few days had been very eventful but little did I know that my life would take a turn that no one expected very soon.

* * *

I followed them all over the city that day. I didn't like how close he was to My Bella. Truth be told im surprised he didn't see me, but maybe it was because he was so wrapped up in her to notice. I was waiting for the perfect moment to make my move and reclaim what was mine. And it would be soon. Very soon.

* * *

**A/N: I know i said Edward would show himself in this chapter, but i got to thinking, and i think he needs to stalk her a bit more, maybe play some headgames to really get Jake going so when it comes down to the big fight over Bella it'll be good! ;-) **

**And i wanted Bella to really get settled in and everything before then so when the times does come, it'll be more dramatic.**

**I dont know, like i said i got a lot of ideas, and if you have any shoot em my way, i'll try to use them when i can. **

**Special thanks to my reviewer Pooks79 for your reviews, they make me smile that someone likes my story so much. **

**With that said, Please click the little button below this line. You know you want too. I want you too. Please? I'll give you a cookie :P**

**3 Tabberss  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all. We know this. **

**Lyrics from Vertical Horizon's Everything you want**

**A/N This chapter is a little different. This is from Bella's POV and it's what happened the day before she went to Edward with her newly found feelings for Jake, Before all hell broke loose. I've been thinking i should write some Chapters in her POV for a little while and i think the next few will be from her POV to show us what happened the 6 years she was away. Truth be told. Im still trying to figure out what happens with Edward in the next few chapters of Jakes POV. So if you got some ideas, give em to me...:P I really think he should be stalkerish for a little while, like watching them, and leaving little notes, and randomly showing up in places only to duck and cover after hes spotted, you know kinda make Bella and Jake think there seeing things, until he finally shows himself. I dont know, tell me what you think, after all this is for you guys. Anyway's i hope you enjoy this chapter...its a little insight into how sweet and funny Jake can be..**

**Enjoy.**

**Onward to Chapter 6.**

* * *

I want to tell you my story. Tell you why I left Fork's 6 year's ago. And why it took me so long to get back.

It all started with a normal visit to my best friend Jacob Black. I say normal because it was an almost every day occurrence. I spent more time with him then I did anyone else. But I digress. It all started that day 6 years ago. If I knew when I started my day that it would change my life I would have never gotten out of bed.

I arrived in La Push the same time I normally did, right after Jake got out of school. I had graduated a month earlier. He was still in his junior year. So anyway I pulled up to his house and got out of my big monster of a truck. As I went to knock, Billy opened the door and said…

"He's 'round back in the garage…you know how he is always working on that car.." he chuckled so I thanked him and ran around to the back. Sure enough there he was, bent over the hood of the car, in nothing but jeans and sneakers, grease all over his hands, and music playing. This was how you found Jake eighty percent of the time.

"Hey Jake" I called but I don't think he heard me because he didn't respond. As I walked closer it looked like he was fighting with something he was trying to remove. I could see the muscles in his arm flex and I kind of stared for a moment. I mean how could you not. I shook the image out of my head and lightly tapped him on the arm.

"Hey Jake" I repeated.

He turned to look up at me, without stopping what he was doing…

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He said, turning his head back to what he was doing biting down on his lower lip…damn he looked sexy…wait Bella seriously STOP.

"Nothing, just came too see what you were doing, see if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure, sure. That is if you don't mine hanging out in here, I'm almost done with this and I think I can finish her up today." He said.

"Yeah, sure. Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah, can you hand me the wrench on the table over there." He asked.

I walked over to the table and grabbed the first wrench I saw, guessing that this was the one he wanted and walked back over to where he was and handed it to him.

"Thanks Bells, there's some root beer in the cooler if you want any. Might be a little warm though." He told me. So I walked over to the cooler and grabbed one, and yes it was warm, but I didn't care.

"You want one?" I asked him.

"Nah I'm almost done here, just give me a few more minutes I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, I'm just going to sit over here."

I went to sit on the bench he had against the far right wall and waited for him to be done. I sat there and watched him. He looked so at home working on his car. It came second nature to him. The way he moved, the way he bit his bottom lip when he was straining to turn or loosen a bolt or something. The way the light glistened off the sheen of sweat on his skin. Whoa wait, Bella don't think like that, he's your best friend. You have a boyfriend. Get you head on straight.

Just then he stood up with a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but notice how the front of him looked even better then the back of him. Bella…Stop it!

"Guess what?" He asked still with that huge grin.

"What?" I chuckled.

"I think im done" He said and ran around to the drivers side sat down and turned the key. The engine roared to life.

"Am I good, or AM I GOOD!" He exclaimed. "I did it!" He was so happy. Next thing I knew I was in the air. He ran out of the car and scooped me up in a huge hug spinning me around in circles.

"That happy huh Jake?" I giggled at him.

"Oh you don't even know girl, you don't even know, you know what I want to do, I want to go for a drive. Will you go with me, I still want to talk to you?" He asked while still holding me in the air.

"Yeah if you put me down, we can't very well go anywhere with me in the air like this…Go get cleaned up I'll wait for you." I told him and with that he put me down and ran out of the garage with a huge smile on his face.

I decided to call my dad and let him know not to wait up because Jacob's "drives and talks" turned into hour long conversations or more.

"Hello"

"Hey dad its me"

"Hey Bells, you still at Jakes?"

"Yeah that's why I was calling, He finished his car, he wants to go for a drive and talk to me about something, I just wanted to let you know you didn't have to wait up I have my key and I promise it wont be too late, it just seems important, whatever it is he wants to talk about."

"Okay, sure. I'll leave the light on in the front hall. Have fun, love you."

"Love you too dad, see you later" and I hung up.

When I turned around I came face to chest with Jake. He was wearing clean jeans, his sneakers and a tank top. I swear it could be 20 degrees out and that boy would still be in tank tops. But I couldn't help but stare at how it made his muscles look. I shook the thought out of my head as soon as it surfaced its ugly head.

"Oh my gosh Jake you scared me" I told him.

"You know you liked it" he said with a mischievous grin on his face. I smacked his arm and he chuckled at me. Walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"My lady, your chariot awaits." he said and I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. It was so Jake, to be so goofy all the time.

"You're a dork" I told him while giggling and sat down he shut my door laughing and ran around to the drivers side and started the engine.

"Where we going?"

"First Beach, I need to talk to you and I know a quiet spot on the beach that we can sit and talk" He said, all seriousness in his voice. I didn't know weather to be worried or not.

"Okaaay, What about?" I asked.

"Just wait Ms. Impatient." he chuckled at me. And in no time we were at the beach. He led me down the beach to the same piece of drift wood we carved 'Jake and Bells, Best Friends Forever' into when I was about 8 years old, only there was something else there now, just below our inscription, that wasn't there before…

'I Love You'

"Jake…" I whispered.

"Bells…" He whispered back.

"What's this?"

"What's it look like?"

"It says I love you, did you put this here?"

All he did was nod his head. I didn't know what to say, I was dumbfounded. What did he mean he loved me? How did he love me?

"Bells, say something, please" He begged.

"Jake…I…huh?" I was at a loss for words, I really didn't know what to say.

He chuckled at me and reached out, taking my hand in his, turning me to look at him instead of staring at the driftwood.

"Bell's, you know you're my best friend"

I nodded, never taking my eyes off his, and he never took his off mine, but now he was holding both of my hands.

"And you know I love you, because you're my best friend?" he said.

Again I nodded.

" I wanted to talk to you about my love for you. It's changed a lot over the last couple years and I know you have a boyfriend, but I want you to hear me out okay?" He asked.

I nodded again. I didn't know where this was going, but I had never, ever, seen him so serious before in my life.

"Bells, I do, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. This…" He said while placing my hands over his heart, I could feel his heartbeat rapidly in his chest, he was nervous.

"This…belongs to you. And I think, no I know, it always has. I've never seen another girl the same way I see you. I've wanted to tell you but I was afraid. Afraid you'd think I was joking, or afraid you'd reject me. But I've come to realize that no matter what you do, I still wanted you to know how I felt." He said still holding my hands over his heart. He felt so warm. His heartbeat so rapid, it almost matched my own.

"Jake, I…" I whispered but he cut me off before I could say anything else.

"Wait, Bells…I…I know your with Edward…I get that…And I get you love him. But I've seen how you've looked at me lately. And I've seen the look in your eyes when you look at me. You have to feel something too Bells." he said.

"Jake, I'm with Edward. I love him. Of course I love you, you're my best friend, how can I not love you…" I said but once again, Jake cut me off.

"I know Bells, I get that…But you can't tell me that you don't see me in a new light lately. Everyone's noticed it…Ask your dad he'll tell you…who do you think tipped me off" He chuckled.

"All im saying Bells is, you always have that option. Im always here, I'll never hurt you, I'll never leave your side, I'll always take care of you. I promise. Shit Bell's I cant picture my life without you. I want to wake up next to you everyday, grow old with you…Just Please tell me you'll think it over. I'm the right choice for you Bell's. There's something about Edward that I don't like, and im not just saying that because I want to be with you, but you can ask anyone, he looks at you like, like I don't, just weird. It's creepy. Just promise me please, that you'll think about it." He begged.

I didn't have the heart to tell him no. I mean his words were opening up something inside me, and I didn't know what it was. So I promised him.

"I promise Jake, I'll think about what your saying." and with that he drew me into his arms and hugged me tight…Leaning over he whispered "I love you, Forever" in my ear and kissed my forehead. After that we walked back to the car hand in hand, and he drove me back to my truck and I hugged him goodnight and promised to call him the next day.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

So I made my way home and thought about everything he told me. Eventually I found myself standing in front of my closet…There was a shoebox full of pictures on the shelf and I wanted to get it down. What he said made me want to look at my pictures for some reason. So I got down the little box and sat on my bed. When I removed the lid the first picture on top was of me and Jake in each others arm's taken last summer on the beach of La Push. I looked so happy. I was smiling from ear to ear, something I don't do often anymore. And Jake…He's right…You could see the look in his eyes, the love in his eyes the way he looked at me. He has been in love with me this whole time and I never saw it. Putting that picture aside I grabbed another from the year before.

This one was of me and Jake sitting on the couch at his house, him on one end me on the other. Except where as im looking at the camera, he's looking at me. Looking at me with the same expression as the last picture, one full of love. Oh god why didn't I realize this before. I found another picture tucked in the side of the box. It was the most recent. It was me and him in his garage… him working on his car, me watching him, im not exactly sure, but I think Embry took this picture… but the look in my eyes as im watching him proves what he said was right…It was a look full off love. The same look he gave me.

Then something dawned on me.

I loved Jake too. I was in love with him too.

I don't know why I couldn't see it before. He's always been there. Since I was 3. Always by my side through everything. I can't think of a single childhood memory that didn't involve him. He was everywhere. He was in the air I breathed, the beat of my heart. Everything.

But then there's Edward.

I love him too. But I love Jake more. I can see that now. I'll have to go over to his house tomorrow and talk to him and break it off before I tell Jake. I owe Jake that much.

With that thought I took the picture of Jake and I on the beach and propped it up on my nightstand, putting the box back in my closet, changing into my PJ's and getting into bed. For once in a very long time I slept a peaceful sleep, my mind and my heart at ease.

If I knew then, that telling Edward would turn into something horrible, I would have went straight to Jake the next day. But as luck would have it I went to Edward first. I wish I hadn't…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier: I dont own anything, i wish i did, SM owns it all.**

**Warning: This chapters contains things that may be disturbing to some.**

**Song for this chapter : Nothing else matters by Metallica **

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldent be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters._

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face…Did last night actually happen? Looking to my left I saw the picture of Jake and I on the beach and realized, Nope not a dream. Jake definitely told me he loved me and I definitely realized I loved him too.

Now I had to tell Edward.

I sat up in bed and put my hand thru my hair. How was I going to do this, I loved Edward, I did and I didn't want to hurt him. But I had to be honest with him…I had to tell him I loved Jake and wanted to be with Jake.

So I climbed out of bed and grabbed some Jean's, a t-shirt, and went to take a shower. After my shower I got dressed, threw on the converse sneakers Jake bought me for my birthday, and Jake's old Quileute Tribal High School hoodie with the howling wolf in the center that I stole from him last winter and bounced down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning, what, or who is the cause of all this?" Charlie asked, smiling and holding back a laugh.

"Well I'd tell you but that would ruin the surprise so how 'bout this, I go do what I have to do, and when im done doing that, I'll tell you okay dad?"

"Fair enough, well I'm headed out, I'll be home in time for dinner, call me at the station and let me know if you'll be here or not ok kid?"

"Sure, sure dad, be careful."

"Always am." And with that he left for work and I swallowed down a half cup of coffee and a pop-tart, grabbed my eyes off the hook by the door and ran out to my truck.

I had to get this over with, and the sooner the better so with that thought I started up my truck and took off in the direction of the Cullen's house. The whole drive I was contemplating ways of telling Edward. It killed me to have to hurt him but there was no easy way to tell him without hurting him. I just couldn't be with him knowing I was in love with Jake. It wasn't fair to him and it sure as hell wasn't fair to Jake. I finally came to the conclusion that there was no easy way to tell him and I was going to let it all come out however it will.

Shortly after my mental argument with myself I pulled into the Cullen driveway. The house was huge, something out of a book. One side of the house was like a huge bay window. Nothing but glass, Edwards room being one of the rooms on that side, and when I looked up I could see him pacing around his room. What was he doing I thought. Something was off about him today. I've never seen him that involved in thought before, but it didn't stop me from what I was here to do.

I noticed first that there were no other cars in the drive except my truck and Edward's Volvo. This too I thought wasn't normal, someone was always home. But I didn't put much thought into and walked up the stairs and rang the bell. A few short minutes later I was greeted by a dazzling smile that could only belong to Edward. He reached out for my hand taking it and pulling me into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Bella, what a nice surprise, what brings you hear today?" He asked, still holding my hand in his.

"Edward, umm, we need to talk" I told him, slowly pulling my hand away from his.

Two things should have tipped me off that something wasn't right about him at that moment. One being how stiff he got and two being him not taking his eyes off his hand. The same hand that held mine a few seconds ago. He was staring at it like someone just set it on fire. But I ignored it and went and sat on the couch, hoping he'd follow me. He did. But he wouldn't sit down. He just stood at the end of the couch and looked at me.

"Edward, I need to tell you something but before I do, I want you to understand one thing. I love you. And I always will love you." I told him.

"As I love you, but what does that have to do with what you want to tell me Bella?"

"I love you Edward, but my heart doesn't belong to you anymore, at least not all of it. A big part of it belongs to someone else." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I could suck them back in. You could visibly see the difference in him. He looked pissed. He kept looking at the hoodie I had one. If he knew who I was talking about, he didn't make it known.

"Who?" was all he said.

"Jacob." I told him without hesitation. "I'm in love with Jake and I want nothing more then to be with him…I didn't realize it sooner, I just figured it out last night, but I do Edward I really do, I love Jake, and if you love me like you say you do you'll let me go." I pleaded with him.

"Edward?" He didn't say anything, Just kept staring at my shirt. I had a knot of fear building in my stomach. I just wanted to get this over with and go find Jake.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

"I said…I'm in love with Jacob and…"Before I could get anything else out, Edward cut me off with a hit to my face. It was like everything was in slow motion. One minute he's standing 6 feet from me the next he's swinging his arm back and punching me in my face.

I put my hand up to my face where he hit me. I could feel it throbbing. I slowly turned to look at him with tears running down my face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed at him. Next thing I knew I was against the wall with his hands around my throat. I tried to smack him off, I tried prying his hands off of me, nothing was working. I couldn't breathe. I could feel the blood pounding in my skull.

"My problem…MY PROBLEM…My problem, BELLA, is that you seem to think that you can just leave me and do whatever you want. It doesn't WORK that way Bella. What I say goes. And what I say is that you don't love Jake. You love me. And that you will be with me, you belong to me and no one will change that. Now…I want you to listen to what im going to say, understand?" He said. I tried to tell him yes, anything so he'd let me down but I couldn't get the words out. I felt like I was going to pass out from not being able to breathe. So I shook my head yes, tears still streaming down my face. When I did this he let up a little bit and I could breathe again, barely, but he didn't let me down.

"Good, now im going to give you a ride back to your place. Your going to pack some things. We're leaving. You will see it's me you want to be with not him. And if you refuse to do as I say, I will kill you, and I will kill Jacob. And if you try running, if you tell him anything, I'll kill him anyway just so he's out of the way. Do you understand me?" He was so close I could feel his breathe on my face. The look in his eyes was terrifying. I didn't know if he would actually do any of that, but he damn near killed me just now so I wasn't taking any chances of him going after Jake. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him so I did the only thing I thought I could do. I agreed. When he felt that I wouldn't fight he let me down. My hands instantly went to my neck. I was coughing and sputtering and couldn't catch my breath. I was on my hands and knees on the floor trying to breathe. When I finally was able to get some air in, I looked up at him and asked him once question.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"Because, you belong to me. And im not letting you go. Now lets go and get this over with the sooner we leave this place behind the better. GET UP!" He screamed at me, pulling me up off the floor by my hair. He dragged me out of the house and into his car. The whole drive to my house I was trying to think of ways to get a hold of Jake and tell him what was going on but there was no way I could do that without Edward finding out and I didn't want to risk Jacob's safety for anything.

When he pulled up to my house he cut the engine, walked around to the passengers side, opened the door and pulled me out of the car by my arm.

"You have 10 minutes to gather as much as you can, then were leaving, ready or not." He told me and I walked into the house, rushed to my room and grabbed my gym bag and started throwing anything I could into it. When I reached my dresser I saw my cell sitting on top. I had a missed call. I looked over my shoulder to see if Edward was there and he wasn't so I looked out the window and he was still leaning against the side of the car waiting for me.

When I checked to see who called me, my phone started to ring, The caller ID said Jake. At that moment I didn't care what Edward said, I had to talk to him, I had to hear his voice.

"Hello?" I rasped out.

"Bells, is that you, you sound horrible, what's wrong with your voice?" He asked.

I cleared my throat the best I could.

"Just a cold or something I don't know, listen I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say it but I hope in the end you'll forgive me for what I have to do."

"What are you talking about Bella, you don't sound like yourself." I forgot how much he knew me.

"Edwards leaving town, and im…I'm sorry Jake, but I have to go with him" and with that I hung up. I didn't wait for a response, I couldn't bear to hurt him. It tore me up. I clutched my phone to my chest and started sobbing, my knees hitting the floor, I didn't want to leave him but I didn't want to see him dead because of me either.

A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate. _Jacob Calling. _I silenced it and turned it off. Putting it in the bottom of my bag with the picture of Jake and I from my nightstand, I threw whatever clothing I could fit into my bag and made my way back outside.

"What took you so long." He asked, looking extremely pissed. I ignored him and got into the car, slamming the door. If he was going to force me to leave here against my will, I wasn't going to be pleasant about it.

He opened the drivers side and got in. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Are you going to fight me Bella, are you going to be difficult about this?" He asked me, squeezing my face harder.

"NO Edward im not, now start driving and leave me alone or we'll never get out of here." I snapped at him, and he let go and focused his attention on leaving Forks, and Jacob behind us.

The love I had for him, for Edward, completely died that day. I hated him. He didn't love me. You don't do this to someone you love. He just wanted to own me. But I wasn't going to give in. I would find a way away from him, no matter how long it took, and back to Jake.

Oh Jake. I just wanted to run to him, right into his arms, and never look back. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I fought them back. I didn't want Edward to see me cry over Jake. It would just end in more pain. So I kept them in. We drove fro what felt like hours until finally he pulled into a motel parking lot.

"were staying here tonight, we'll head back out in the morning, are you hungry" He asked, and it almost sounded like he cared. But I just shook my head no and followed him into the lobby. We rented a room with a king sized bed and settled in for the night. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed as far from him as I could, and when I knew he was asleep, I finally cried. The whole time thinking "I love you Jake" over and over in my head in hopes that somehow, someway, he would know I was thinking about him. And after what felt like house of crying, I finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There, now you have a little insight to what happened that day. Next chapter will be back to present time and from Jake's POV. **

**Do me a favor? Click that little review button and tell me what you would like to see from Edward in the next chapter, I have a few ideas, that don't include him showing himself just yet, but I wanna know what you would like. **

**Again, special thanks to Pooks79 for being such a loyal reviewer. :P**

**3 Tabberss  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. *Pouts* Just the story line. *pouts somemore***

**Song for this chapter: Edwin Mccain, I could not ask for more.**

Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

* * *

A few days after I offered her Quil's old room she moved in. She brought everything from her bedroom at her dads house, her bed, her desk, her dresser and bookcase were the biggest items out of everything and with me and Embry there it didn't take long to get everything in the room where she wanted it.

I was helping her unpack some stuff when I came across something I thought I lost years ago. My old hoodie from school.

"Bella…" I said slowly turning to look at her, holding out the hoodie with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Yeah about that…I kind of stole it." She said with the biggest shit eating grin I've ever seen on her face. I couldn't help but laugh and she joined in.

"I thought I lost it somewhere, I didn't know you had it. You kept it all this time?" I asked her.

"Actually…I had it on the day everything went down, and I wore it almost everyday, pissed Edward off actually." She chuckled. I watched her turn and grab a box of the dresser and cross the room to sit cross legged on her bed.

I went to put it in the dresser when something fell out of the pocket. It looked like a really worn down piece of paper that was folded a million times. I bent down to pick it up and when I opened it I was surprised to see it was the picture my sister took of Bella and I on the beach in La Push when I was about 16. I looked up and found Bella watching me intently, tears filling her eyes threatening to spill over.

"That picture is what got me through everyday. He didn't know I had it. I kept it on me at all times, every times things got hard, every time the beatings got worse, I'd lock myself up in the bathroom or when he wasn't looking like when we were in bed, id pull it out and just look at your face. It got me through so much" She said, choking back a sob.

I crossed the room and sat down next to her, wiping away the tears that were spilling down her cheeks.

"You can talk to me you know, that is if you want, about what happened while you were with him Bells, I won't judge you." I reassured her. I figured if anything she needed someone to confide in, someone she could talk to about everything. She went all these years bottling it up without being able to talk about it. That probably made it all worse for her.

"I know Jake, im just…I'm here with you now and I rather not talk about it right now. This is my first night in a new life and I don't want to be miserable." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

I didn't want to push her so I decided to change the subject.

"Are you hungry? I can order pizza or something, im sure Embry would love something to eat. He was up at the crack of dawn ready to go pack you up and move you in and I don't think he stopped to eat" I chuckled.

"Yeah that sounds great, that's Jake." she said and patted me on my knee.

About an hour later, Bella, Embry and I were all sitting around the kitchen table eating dinner. Embry decided to start up conversation.

"So BELLA, what made you get the piercing?" he asked. Honestly I wanted to know too.

"Well that's a long story, and its not actually my only one." she said raising an eyebrow. I swear both mine and Embry's Jaws hit the floor. Could this girl get any more sexy.

"What…wait…what I mean is…Huh? Where?" I managed to choke out. She laughed at me and smacked me on my arm. She shrugged her shoulders as if saying what the hell and stood up lifting her shirt. There right in that pretty little belly button was a ring with a tiny little russet colored wolf hanging of it. I was speechless. That was my tribe's symbol. I didn't know what to say. So Embry ended the silence.

"Wow Bella, that's awesome. BUT, if you don't mind me asking, and im sure Jake's thinking it, why the wolf?" he motioned to it with his finger. She pulled her shirt back down and sat down next to me taking a sip of her soda.

"Well, I never wanted to leave to begin with, I was pretty much kidnapped. And when I managed to get away from him, I made some friends in California that I ended up staying with until I could save the money to come home. Any way's one night we all were shitfaced drunk. My friend Anna dared me to do something that I normally would never do. Now normally, and Jake you know this better then anyone else, I would never let a needle near my skin. But I said what the hell and got my Eyebrow done. The next day when I sobered up and was looking at it, I thought to myself, I want something to remind me of Jake that I could look at everyday as a reminder that I would find my way back here. And what better then one of the things that means the most to him, his tribe. So I got the russet brown wolf as a reminder." she told us.

I just sat there staring at her. I didn't know what to say. No ones ever done something like before. I must have looked like I was in a trance because suddenly Embry was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yo, Jake, you in there." He asked.

"What…Yeah sorry." I said.

"Where'd you go bro, we lost you for a second, you looked deep in thought." He said. I was deep in thought. Bella really loved me. This was real. Everything finally hit me, everything she went through to protect me, all those years of pain both of us had to endure because of that asshole. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff, sorry about that." I told him. I didn't want to scare her so I didn't say anything else.

"So Bells, is that all, or do you have more surprises" Embry asked her.

"I got one more, but I want to show Jake before I show anyone else, okay Em?"

"Sure, I guess." he chuckled, looking at me and winking. I didn't know what was going through his head but I was positive that whatever Bella wanted to show me it wasn't sexual, I didn't think she was ready for anything.

"Well, im done…I'm going to go back in and catch the last inning of the game, that's if im not needed for anything" Embry said.

"Nope, I think we got it from here but thanks so much for all your help Embry" Bella said while standing up and giving him a light peck on the cheek. I watched her clear her dishes and take Embry's from him and put them in the sink.

"You done Jake?" She asked. I nodded and she took my plate too adding it to the small pile in the sink.

"Is it okay if I wash these in the morning, I want to unpack a few more things and then take a shower." She asked. I couldn't believe she was asking me that. She knew I didn't care what she did, shit she could do whatever she wanted as long as she was happy. I stood up from my seat, crossed the room and ran my hands up and down her arms in a soothing way. God she felt so soft. Keep it in your pants Jake!

"Bell's, you can do them next week for all I care, long as your happy and you feel safe, that's all im worried about." I told her. She just looked up at me and smiled, then wrapped her arms around my middle, hugging me so tight I thought she might crack a rip as funny as that sounds. I put my arms around her shoulders and just held her for a few minutes. It felt soooo good to hold her, I can't even describe it. Slowly I pulled back until she was in arms reach.

"You need help with anything?" I asked her.

"Yeah if you want to help me put my books on the bookcase and some pictures up?" She asked with this really cute pout. As if she needed that to get me to do something for her.

I chuckled and nodded my head, and with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her into her room. It took us no more then half an hour to put all her books on her bookcase. Next came the pictures. She made her way across her room to the same box she had out before. She patted the bed next to her in a motion for me to sit down. So I did.

"This box…It's been in my closet in my dads house forever, but I had to bring it with me. Do you know what's in this box Jake?" she asked me, I shook my head know and leaned back on my hands, crossing my feet out in front of me and watched her take the lid of the box.

"This box has every picture ever taken of me and you, ever flower you've given me is dried and in this box. Every piece of jewelry you ever made me as a gift is in this box. This is my memory box for you Jake. Everything that meant something to me when it came to you is in this box…Look." She said while pulled out what looked to be a dried daisy in a plastic bag.

Suddenly it hit me. That was the first flower I ever gave her when I was like five years old.

"You still have that?" I gasped.

"Yeah. I guess my subconscious was always telling me that I was in love with you, even though I didn't know it yet, why else would I keep all this stuff Jake? I mean some of this stuff I shouldn't even remember where it came from, being how young I was when you gave it to me, but I remember EVERY little thing, every little detail, Everything." She whispered the last part. She put her hand over her heart and I could tell she was trying to hold back more tears. I brought my hand up and rubbed big circles on her back until she got control.

"Anyway, I had a favor to ask of you. I hate keeping all this stuff shut up in a box, I want it out in the open where I can see it all the time. Since I know you like making things, could you like umm, make me a jewelry box or something for all the jewelry you made me and some picture frames for these pictures, that is if you have time?" She asked looking at me with a worried look on her face, like asking me for a favor would start a fight. God what had this bastard done to her.

"Sure, sure. No problem Bells, I'd love too." I told her honestly. Anything that made her happy I'd do it.

"Thanks Jake. You have no idea how much you mean to me" She said and leaned over and kissed me on my cheek.

"I think im going to take a shower and call it a night, it's been a crazy day and I just want to rest." she said.

"Sure thing, you got everything you need, towels and all that?" I asked her.

"Yeah I got it all, thanks Jake." with that I stood up, pulled her up so I could hug her, and kissed her forehead.

"Night Bella, remember if you need me, im in the bedroom right next to this one, you wake me for anything, I don't care what time it is" I said still holding her and looking her dead in the eye.

"Okay Jake. Goodnight." She said and I walked out of her room and to the living room where Embry was.

Only Embry wasn't there. Hmm where'd he go.

"Em, bro where you at?" I called out.

"Out on the porch, come here for a minute." He said. Something in the tone of his voice bothered me so I went out to find out what it was.

"What is it?

"I heard something moving around out here, and at first I thought it was an animal so ignored it, you know since we live right next to the woods and all. But when it started sounding more and more human like I came out here to check. Only I didn't find anything except a piece of paper." He said and handed it to me. My heart stopped in my chest when I saw what it said.

You can't keep her from me.

"Fuck"

"Is that from who I think it is Jake?" Embry asked.

"I think so, and if that's the case, that bastard knows where she is. Do me a favor. Don't say anything to her yet. She's an emotional wreck right now and this is the last thing she needs. He can't get past the two of us and I refuse to let this asshole put any fear in my heart." I said clenching my jaw. I know she had a right to know but I didn't want to say anything tonight. She was fucked up as it was and I couldn't see her stressing about this tonight. I just wanted her to get settled in. She would feel safe here, he cant get to her when she's with us.

"Yeah no problem dude. I'll call up Sam and tell him to be on the watch and to fill in the rest of the guys so they can keep out an eye too…this bastard wont touch her Jake. I swear it." Embry said with a hand on my shoulder.

"I know Embry im not worried about that. I just don't want to see her a mess because of this." I told him and walked back in the house but not before tearing up the note in little pieces and throwing it away.

So he wanted to play his little head games with me. Well it wasn't going to work. I'd die before he got anywhere near her again.

I decided to go to sleep. I didn't want to think about this anymore. I walked to my room and stripped down to my boxers, leaving my door open incase Bella needed me and laid own in my bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I awoke to someone lightly shaking me. I was laying on my stomach and whoever it was had there hand on my right shoulder shaking me. It wasn't until I heard the voice of my angel that I was fully awake.

"Jake?" she whispered.

I turned my head to look at her without moving. It was a good thing I didn't otherwise we would be in a lot of trouble cause she would see exactly what she did to me when I saw what she was wearing. She had on a brown tank-top that hugged her form so well it didn't leave much to the imagination, and a matching pair of boy-shorts, her long hair hanging in waves down her back. God she was sexy. The sight of her instantly awoke parts of me that should be sleeping right now.

"Bells, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her. It wasn't until now that I really looked at her face. She looked terrified. She had tears welling up in her eyes and she was shaking…I instantly shot up in bed.

"Bells, baby what's wrong?" I begged her to tell me. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"I had a dream. He was back Jake. And he was trying to take me away from you. Jake I can't leave you again. I can't breathe when im away from you." She was sobbing now. I had to reassure her it was all okay, that she was safe.

"Bell's I wont let anything happen to you, do you hear me? Nothing. Your safe here with me okay?" I told her and pulled her into my lap cradling her in my arms. I sat there with her gently rocking her back and forth until she stopped crying.

She looked up at me through her lashes and all I wanted to do at that moment was kiss her so bad, but I couldn't do that unless she wanted me too. I wouldn't push her.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight Jake, will you hold me?" She asked me.

"Sure honey, whatever you want." I said and gently removing her from my lap I pulled back the covers for her to climb in next to me.

I laid on my back and she tucked herself into the crook of my arm. When I looked down, I found her watching me.

"I love you Jake" She said. I think it was the first time I heard her say it without it being in some kind of explanation as to what happened. My whole face lit up.

"I love you too Bells, more then you know." I told her and I meant it. I watched as her eyes shifted from my eyes to my lips and back again. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was, that she wanted to kiss me, but I wouldn't make the first move. I would wait for her to initiate it. I didn't want to push her away.

It didn't take long for me to get what I wanted. After a few minutes of her battling herself, she finally gave in.

Slowly, so painfully slowly, she leaned towards me. Her mouth slightly open and her eyes half shut. What I felt next was the most fantastic thing I've ever felt in my life. The feeling of her lips on mine.

She softly brushed her lips against my own. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feeling of her lips on mine. We softly caressed each others lips. I felt her lightly trace her tongue along my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which I happily granted. I can't describe what I felt when her tongue slipped between my lips. I felt her little hand on the back of my neck and she pulled me in closer to deepen the kiss. The arm that was under her came up and around her and with the other I gently put my hand on her lower back holding her close to me.

I closed my eyes and just got lost in her smell, and the feel of her. I kissed her back with so much feeling, so much passion, so much love, that she moaned into my mouth. It felt so good to finally kiss her. I've waited a life time and now I finally have my angel in my arms. After what felt entirely to short she pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since I first saw you on your porch when I got back" She told me.

"Ditto" I told her.

"As much as I want to keep kissing you, it would only lead to something im not entirely ready to do yet, so if your not mad at me for ending that kiss, I just want to lie hear in your arms all night." she said.

"Of course Bella, I understand. Don't worry, I can't be mad at you for that. You went through a lot and im not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do. Just get some sleep ill be right here all night, your safe with me." And with that I kissed her forehead and she laid her head back on my chest.

"I love you Jake, goodnight"

"I love you too baby, goodnight"

As I watched her fall asleep, I vowed to myself, that id breathe my last breath before he ever took her away from me again. I'd kill him first.

* * *

I knew leaving that note for Jacob that he would ignore it. He was just so sure of himself. But im not finished yet. When im done with him, he wont know what hit him. I will have Bella back.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well. Looks like Eddie boy is trying to scare Jacob. Imagine that. So what do you think he'll do next. And can anyone guess what the other thing is that Bella want's to show Jacob first? Here's a hint, it is on her body somewhere. **

**Review, and let me know how you liked the chapter, and what you wanna see happen, whether it be between Jake and Bella or something Eddie does...Let me know. **

**Love you all. Tabberss.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, a few things happen this chapter. One Quil's mouth once again get's him into trouble and you'll see why, and two Eddie boy gets a little braver. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclamier: I dont own anything, She owns it all, we all know this...:P **

* * *

_Song for this Chapter: Step Up by Drowning Pool_

_Suffering,_  
_ Yeah, that's the only thing here that's left for you._  
_ Nothing,_  
_ Yeah, that's the only thing you're ever gonna fuckin' do._

I awoke the next morning thinking all that had a been a dream, until I tried to move and realized Bella was still sound asleep on my chest. I felt a huge smile form on my face as I watched her sleep. She was so beautiful even when sleeping. It was hard to describe. It was like watching an angel sleep.

I wrapped both my arms around her and held he close to my chest. Burying my face in her hair, breathing in her scent. She smelled so good. If I were to make a list of everything I missed about her while she was gone it would go something like this…

1. Her

2. Her smile

3. Her scent.

4. Her laugh.

5. Her…

I was pulled out of my trance by Bella waking up. She stretched her arm out over my torso, sliding up my chest and under her cheek as she tilted her head up to look at me.

"Hi." She whispered. She looked so adorable right now, face and voice full of sleep, grinning at me.

"Hey yourself." I whispered back. Moving her hair back out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Was…was that a dream last night, or did I actually kiss you?" She asked me still grinning.

"Well, if it was a dream, we were dreaming the same thing"

"I'm sorry if I kissed you and you didn't want me too, I just couldn't help myself…" I silenced her with my lips on hers in a quick, but loving kiss.

"Do I look like I didn't want you too?" I asked her chuckling.

She just smiled at me. A huge vibrant smile that looked like it would get stuck if she did that for too long. But she honestly looked happy. Happier then I've ever seen her in all the years I've known her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Umm…" I said peering over her head to look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's going for 11am. Whoa I can't believe I slept that late." I said.

"Why are you late for something. I'm sorry it's my fault." She said frantically and started to sit up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Relax Bells. It's not a big deal. I own the shop. I can go in whatever time I feel like going in, Calm down honey you didn't do anything wrong. I want to get one thing clear okay? Never think im mad at you for anything. It's impossible." I told her while looking deep into her eyes, I wanted her to know that nothing she did could anger me. I'd gladly be late for work any day if it meant I got to hold her longer.

"Are you sure?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

"Yes baby im sure, calm down. It's fine. But I probably should get up and hit the shower and get ready for work. I'll make it a short day so your not here by yourself, although Embry's here, he kind of stays to himself." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Okay Jake" She said and climbed out of my arms and out of my bed. I missed her the instant she pulled away from me but life goes on. She stretched her arms up over her head and that's when I noticed something I hadn't noticed at all since she been home. There on her lower back was a wolf howling at the moon. A russet colored wolf, almost the same color as my skin. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella" I gasped out. She turned around wide eyed.

"Shit. That wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to show it to you myself not by accident."

"When did you get that." I asked her.

"Right before I left California to come back to Forks. It's my gift to you for being such a huge part of my life. I got the wolf once again, because of your tribe. And the color, well you know better then anyone it's the exact same color of your skin. It took a lot of patience to get the color right but we did and I got the tattoo." she said standing there looking at me.

"Bella, I'm thrilled that I mean that much to you but you didn't have to mark your body because of it" Not that im upset, that's not the case at all…I just wanted to make sure this was something she wanted, not something she thought she had to have.

"I wanted to Jake. I wanted something permanent, that will be with me my entire life, no matter what happens, that reminds me of the love I have for you." She said slowly walking over to me and taking my face in her hands.

"I love you Jake, I cant tell you how much, so I wanted to show you." And again, she kissed me. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. I put my hands on her hips and kissed her back until we both needed to come up for air.

"Can I see it again?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said and turned around and pulled her tank up showing off her lower back. It was beautiful and looked really good on her. It suited her. On anyone else it probably would look weird, but on Bella, it belonged.

I pulled her shirt back down and stood up, pulling her into my arms. I held her for a few minutes before I decided if I didn't get ready for work soon I was never going too, and I had to go.

"Bells, as much as I love your tribute to me, and as much as I love holding you, I really have to get ready for work."

"Okay Jake. I'll leave you alone now" She said while smirking, and turned to walk away.

She made her way out of my room and before she was even gone 2 seconds all you heard was "WOO HOO Look at sexy Bella" Someone yelled.

Fuck. What was Quil doing here. Why wasn't he at the shop. I flew off my bed and into the hall to find Bella on the verge of tears and running into her room and Quil standing at the end of the hall with his mouth hanging open.

"Fuck Quil, can't you, for once in your life, keep your big mouth shut?" I asked him furiously. I love Quil like a brother but he just didn't know when to shut up.

"Chill bro, what's the big deal, I was only kidding?"

"The big deal, BRO, is that she's been through hell and doesn't need your bullshit." I screamed at him, taking a step closer to him with every word.

"Calm down Jake, shit, I'll apologize." He said, putting his hands up in a defensive position. By then I was almost nose to nose with him.

"You better…" I told him and shoved by him to go check on Bella.

I knocked on her door but she didn't answer. So I knocked again.

"Go away"

"Bells, honey its me, open the door please"

"No I just want to be left alone"

"Please baby just open the door, I promise its just me."

I heard some movement on the other side of the door and stood back. She opened the door a crack and peeked out.

"What?" She sniffled. I hated seeing her upset.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"No."

"Would you feel better if Quil apologized. He doesn't know what's going on and he was just playing around." I explained.

"Maybe."

"Do you want me to go get him, I swear I'll be here the whole time"

"Kay." She was so adorable sometimes, and this was one of them, but I didn't want to point that out.

"QUIL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled to him.

"Yea man?"

"Apologize to Bella. Now." I demanded him. So he looked right into Bella's eyes as said…

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only kidding. See I have this medical condition where my mouth speaks before my brain thinks, and it gets me into a lot of trouble."

Quil tilted his head down to catch her gaze and grinned at her showing her he was only playing around. Slowly a smirk formed on her face and she opened the door, she now had sweatpants and a t-shirt on. MY t-shirt I might add. How much of my clothes did this girl steal back then? I chuckled to myself over that thought.

"Okay Quil, I forgive you, but next time I'll have Jake kick your ass." She said.

"You sure you need Jake, I was there when you made Leah eat your fist." He laughed out.

"Yes I'm sure, he can do more damage" And with one last smile she pulled me into her room and shut her door in Quil's shocked face.

"That's cold, even for you Bells, but its all good." He yelled through the door and then walked away.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughed so hard I thought I'd crack a rib, Bella collapsed into my side laughed along with me.

"Were you really all upset over that?" I asked her, still trying to breathe from laughing so hard.

"No, but I like seeing Quil squirm. It never gets old." She said with tears running down her face, still laughing.

"It's good to have you back" I told her and pulled her into my arms for another hug. Suddenly both of our laughter stopped.

"I have to go get ready for work" I whispered to her.

"I know" she whispered back.

"Will you be okay until I get home, it'll only be a few hours. You can stay here if you want"

"Yeah I'll be alright, worse case scenario, I'll harass Embry until you get home." She said with a smirk.

"Okay" with a kiss on her forehead, I walked out of her room and got ready for work.

Shortly after I was dressed and ready to go. I walked into the living room to grab my keys, only to find Bella on the couch with a bowl of Lucky Charms, watching Sponge bob. I couldn't help by chuckle at that and when she turned to see me standing there she raised an eyebrow as if to say 'go ahead I dare you'. So instead of saying anything I shook my head walked over to her, kissed her forehead, told her I'd see her later, grabbed my keys and walked out the door for work.

When I made it to my car, I got this paranoid feeling I was being watched. I looked around but didn't see anything or anyone so I blew it off, got in my car, and went to work.

I pulled into the parking lot of the shop, parked my car, and walked inside. Apparently Quil beat me here because I could see his boots sticking out from underneath the Shelby mustang in the back. I made my way to my office and went over what had to be done today.

We had the mustang that needed a new oil pan, hence the reason Quil was under it. Always Quil to get the easy shit done early. Then we had a Pick up that needed the engine replaced. And lastly we had Charlie's police cruiser that needed an oil change. I figured I'd take care of Charlie's cruiser first since it wouldn't take that long then deal with the truck. The truck would take both Quil and I to do.

So why he took care of the mustang, I took care of the cruiser. Then we both got to work on the truck. After what felt like hours we finally finished and called it a day. It was a slow day so there was nothing else for us to do, so I made my way out to my car to go home.

When I reached my car I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under my windshield wipers. I instantly knew what it was, and I was starting to get pissed. This fucker couldn't mess with my head I wouldn't let him. So I reached down and snatched the note of my windshield to see what it said. What I read made my heart drop into my stomach.

_**'Bella looked cute in the sweats and t-shirt when she checked the mail this morning, maybe she should dress like that more often'**_

That fucker had been near my house. Close enough to see what she was wearing this morning. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and dialed my house phone, after 4 rings Embry picked up.

"Black, Call, and Swan residence. How can I help you?" he sounded so retarded that I wanted to laugh but the anger in me kicked it to the side.

"Embry where's Bells?" I asked him frantically.

"watching T.V. Why man what's up?" He asked noticing the tone in my voice.

"Can I talk to her please?" I said thru gritted teeth.

"Alrighttt, hold on" then you heard him call for Bella.

"Jake?" Just hearing her voice made me feel so much better.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah why?"

"No reason I just…I…I don't know I had a weird feeling and had to check on you." I lied.

"Yeah I'm okay, but you interrupted me. I was watching sponge bob" she said, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Still" I asked amazed.

"Hell yeah, that sponge rocks" She exclaimed and I burst out laughing.

"Okaaay, well I'm just locking up here I'll be home shortly" I told her.

"Okay Jake, see you soon." And with that we hung up. I got in my car and pulled out of the lot and headed back towards La Push.

I was driving down the long stretch of road that connects Fork's to La Push when I saw him.

He was standing on the side of the road near the trees. At first I wasn't sure, and thought I was seeing things until my headlights crossed over him and I saw the bronze colored hair. There's only one person I know with that color hair, and with that thought I slammed on my brakes. I was going to strangle this asshole with my bare hands.

When I opened the car door and got out I looked up only to see that he had disappeared. I knew he was probably tucked into the trees but I wasn't stupid and I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of catching me off guard. So I got my back in my car and finished my drive home. If that asshole wanted a piece of me that bad, he knew how to find me.

* * *

_I guess he wasn't as stupid as he looked. He figured out that I was trying to draw him into the trees so I could ambush him. Well I got more tricks up my sleeve. I'm just getting started. I will take back what's mine, and no man on this earth, no matter who he thinks he is, is going to stop me._

* * *

**A/N: Well, Congratulations to all the lovely reviewers who thought it was a tattoo she got. You were right! YAY! **

**Now I want something else from you guys.**

**I want to know what you think will happen next, or what you want to see happen next, I have some ideas, but if what you come up with is better, i'll use your idea, and give you a shout out at next chapter.**

**With that, Pleaseee Review. You know you want too. :P **

**-Tabberss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own shit, Steph owns it all!**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

**_Song for this Chapter: Bon Jovi - thank you for loving me_**

_Thank you for loving me_  
_For being my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe_  
_Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down_  
_You ring the bell before they count me out_  
_If I was drowning you would part the sea_  
_And risk your own life to rescue me, yeah_

When I walked in, Bella was in the kitchen making dinner. If my mind was in the right place I'd say it smelled like heaven but its wasn't and I was pissed.

Bella turned to look at me, and taking in my expression, got worried.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

I just looked at her. None of this was her fault. I was just angry and I didn't want to yell at her.

"I need to talk to Embry. I'll be back in a few minutes." I told her and walked away to find Embry.

"EMBRY!" I bellowed. I was fuming pissed and I wanted to figure out a way to deal with this asshole.

"Whoa dude, what's up?" He asked, shocked by the tone of my voice.

"We need to talk. Outside."

"What did I do?" He asked scared.

"Nothing, I just need to speak with you." I said through gritted teeth.

Nodding his head, he proceeded to walk out to the back porch, far enough away from Bella that she wouldn't hear what I had to tell him.

As soon as we were outside, I turned to look at him.

"Did you see anyone around here that's not normally here?" I asked him.

"No why?"

"Because this asshole saw her this morning, look" I said and took the note out of my pocket and put it in his hand.

"Seriously? What the fuck? I was outside almost all day working on my car. I didn't see anyone"

"Well, he saw her, which means he was really close to her. Not only that, but on my way home after I found this note, I saw that bastard standing on the side of the road. When I stopped to deal with him myself, he snuck back into the trees. I'm not stupid. I'm not following him into the trees when its dark so he can catch me off guard, so I got back in my car and came here, but this is seriously starting to get on my last nerve."

"GUYS DINNERS READY" Bella yelled from inside the house.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow…I need you to arrange a meeting with Sam and the rest of the guys so we can deal with this bastard." I told him.

"No problem Bro, I'll call Sam after Bella's in bed."

"Thanks man"

"Anytime, she's like family to me, and you are family to me. You fuck with one, you fuck with us all" And with that he walked inside and into the kitchen to eat dinner.

I remained on the back porch for a bit. I needed to get my head on straight. I hated lying to Bella but I didn't want her to get stressed out unless there was reason to be. And right now he was just toying with me. That's not something she needs to worry about right now. If the time comes, and shit starts to get out of hand, I'll tell her but right now. I'm just going to leave it alone.

"Jake?" Bella whispered, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I turned my head to look at her and noticed the worried expression was still there that she had when I came in. I hated being the reason for her stress.

"Hey Bells"

"You okay?" She said as she wrapped he arms around me from behind. I grabbed her hands and intertwined my fingers with hers. This felt good. Slowly my anger started to subside.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Just a lot of bullshit today, and I didn't want to bring it home with me, so I was just trying to calm down."

"Okay Jake, well dinners ready whenever your ready to eat." She said, placing a kiss on the back of my neck. I couldn't help but moan at that. It felt so damn good.

I turned myself so that she was facing me now and took her face in my hands.

"God Bells, I love you, you always knew how to snap me back to reality." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"Well geez Jake, I hope so, I've known you my entire life." she giggled. Even her giggle made me feel better.

Next thing I know, she stood up on the balls of feet and kissed me. Briefly, but still kissed me.

"You need to eat, come on" she said, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and dragging me inside into the kitchen and making me sit.

She dropped a plate of Lasagna in front of me, handed me a fork and told me "EAT"

"Yes Mother" I said. She laughed and smacked my arm, dropping into the chair next to me.

"Em, what are you doing tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Nothing why?"

"I need to go into town and pick up a few things and I know Jake has to work and was wondering if you'd drive me. My car is still in California and truth be told, I'm not ready to venture out by myself yet…I don't know if I ever will be until Assward's stopped." She said taking a bite of her food.

"Sure, no problem. What time do you want to head out tomorrow"

"Umm how 'bout after Jake leaves for work. That way we can get what I got to get done and be back before he gets home" She said smiling at me.

"Sounds good… Well I'm stuffed. I'm going to work out a little bit then hit a shower. Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do" He said as he dropped his dishes into the sink and walked outta the room, leaving Bella turning 4 different shades of red.

"That doesn't leave much Call" I called back at him. I let out a chuckle, turned to find Bella hiding behind a curtain of hair. I reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

"What's wrong babe, he was just joking" I told her.

"I know. I just feel…I don't know…I want to be closer with you, but im scared too you know?" she said.

"No Hun I don't, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, you can tell me Bell's, I promise not to judge you" I reassured her again.

"It's just that…I mean…UGH!" she said frustrated, standing up and dumping the dinner dishes in the sink.

I watched as she put both hands on either side of the sink and hung her head. I didn't want to pry but something was bothering her, therefore it was bothering me and I wanted to know what it was. I stood up and crossed the room and leaned back against the counter next to her.

"Bell's? Bella look at me." I said tilting my head down to catch her gaze.

"Baby listen to me…I would never do anything to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable or like you HAVE to do something, you know that right?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head still not bringing her head up. So I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head up.

"Then will you please tell me what's wrong? It's killing me knowing your upset and not knowing how to fix it." I pleaded with her.

"I just, Last night was incredible, that kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about it all day. And it felt so good to sleep in your arms, that was the first peaceful nights sleep I've had since the night I listened to my heart and decided I was in love with you too."

"Okay then what's the problem honey, you can tell me."

"I'm scared to sleep by myself right now, and I'm scared to bother you about sleeping in your room with you, I don't want you to think im some needy clingy crazy woman" She said and I chuckled at her.

"Bella, baby, nothing you do or say will make me think that…Calm down, if you want to sleep in with me tonight, by all means, go right ahead. I won't object, you can sleep in with me whenever you want. Last night was the best night of my life and I won't dare turn down any more" I said and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you sure?" She whispered into my chest.

"Very sure" I reassured her.

"Thank you Jake" she said and kissed my chest, then turning to finish the dishes.

I wasn't even three steps out of the kitchen when my door flew open and I heard someone starting to yell.

It was Leah. FUCK I forgot she had a key that Embry gave her.

"Oh look who's making herself at home!" she exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. Aww shit here we go. I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit.

"Leah if you've come in my house to start problems you can turn right the fuck back around and leave." I told her pointing to the door.

"I'm not starting problems. I just don't understand how you can forgive her so easily."

"Easy…There was nothing to forgive now either tell me why you're here or get the fuck out." I said and turned to see Bella standing there with her arms crossed. She looked pissed.

"I'm heeeere because I want to be and Incase you forgotten, Embry gave me a key. I can come and go as I please"

"Really? Well you seem to forget this is my house. So keep your drama at the fucking door. Are you here to see Embry?"

"NOPE, I'm here to see you." she said pointing at me, she was all wobbly like she was drunk. Then it clicked. She was drunk.

"Leah, your drunk"

"I am not, I'm just dizzy. I think your little toy over there gave me a concussion or something when she hit me the other day. I'll give you that bitch, you can hit hard."

"I wouldn't be calling anyone a bitch if I were you Leah" Bella said. My Jaw hit the floor. She hadn't moved from the spot she was in and her tone of voice…DAMN.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I wouldn't be calling ANYONE a bitch if I were you Leah. You assume you know me and why I left. But you don't know a damn thing, and I'm tired of listening to your bullshit. So just shut the fuck up and mind your own business." She said and turned back to the dishes.

Before I could stop her, Leah flew across the kitchen and grabbed Bella by the hair. But as I went to break it up, I found out I didn't have too. Because Bella was prepared.

She kicked Leah's feet right out from under her and pinned her to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU I'm done with your bullshit now leave me the fuck alone." And with that she stood up and attempted to walk out of the room.

But Leah wasn't having that. Because Just as Bella stood up to walk away, Leah grabbed her foot and yanked hard, causing Bella to fall backwards and smack her head on the counter. Within a split second, just as I was making my way over to separate them, Bella brought her right foot up and kicked Leah right in the face, making a nice crunching sound on impact.

"YOU STUPID BITCH, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Leah screamed.

Embry came flying down the hall way and into the kitchen just as Leah was trying to get up off the floor.

"Fuck Leah what did you do now?" he asked her.

"WHAT DID I DO? You should be asking what did she do. SHE JUST BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE"

"I see that, but why?" He asked Leah.

"Because the dumb bitch attacked me that's why" Bella said.

"Leah, give Embry your key and get the fuck out of my house" I told her. I was done with her bullshit as well.

"So your going to take her side in all this Jake. After what she did to you? REALLY?" She screamed at me.

"Yes Leah I am. Regardless of what went down between me and Bella, she lives in this house. It give's you NO RIGHT to walk in MY HOME and attack someone who lives in my HOUSE. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled at her.

She looked at me and then at Embry.

"Nope, no way, your not dragging me into this Leah, I love you really I do, But Jake's right. You went to far this time." He said to her.

So she handed her key to Embry and walked towards the door.

"THIS ISNT OVER SWAN" She called out.

"YOU SAID THAT THE LAST TIME CLEARWATER, AND ONCE AGAIN YOU'RE THE ONE WALKING AWAY BLEEDING!" Bella called back.

Next thing any of us heard was the door slam. I immediately walked over to check and see if Bella was hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when I reached her.

She reached up to touch the back of her head where she hit it and pulled away with blood on her hand.

"Fuck baby, your bleeding"

"It's just a scrape, I've had worse. Can you get me a cold cloth or something please, this stings like a bitch"

"Sure, sure. Sit. I'll be right back" and I walked down the hall to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with cold water.

I brought it over to her and cleaned off the back of her head. She hissed at the pain. She was right. It was just a scrape but it was turning into a nasty bruise.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Bella. I forgot she had a key" Embry said.

"S'ok Em, don't worry about it. I can deal with Leah" she laughed out.

"Obviously" Embry and I both said at the same time.

"You know Bell's that was kind of hot" I joked with her.

"Oh I bet it was" she said wincing when I pressed the cloth to her wound.

"Come, lets go get your PJ's and you take a shower and relax okay. I'll finish up the dishes." I told her.

"You sure?"

"Positive" I said while pulling her up outta her chair. I walked her to her room and waited until she had everything she needed for her shower.

"You all set?" I asked.

"Yup, I'll be out shortly." she said and walked towards the bathroom, but not before I lightly tapped her on that perfect ass of hers.

"your going to pay for that Black" she said walking into the bathroom.

"Looking forward to it Swan!" I called back. At least she didn't freak out. That was a good sign.

I went and finished up the dishes while she took a shower. When I finished I turned around away from the sink and saw one of the sexiest things I think I've ever seen in my life. Bella standing there in one of my T-shirts and some really, short short's. I swallowed a lump in my throat and tried not to stare but it was almost impossible. DAMN the things this woman did to me.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hey" I said.

"Showers all your's. I left you some hot water. I know after a day in the shop you probably need a nice hot shower"

"Yeah I do. If your camping out with me, im sure you don't want to smell me." I chuckled.

She giggled.

"Just go take your shower. I want to lay down"

"Okay, I'll be out shortly" and with that I gave her a quick peck on the lips and ran off to take a shower.

I didn't waste anytime in there. I couldn't get out of the shower fast enough. I just wanted to hold her. Usually I slept in just my boxers but I decided to out on a really loose pair of basketball shorts as well tonight so she'd be comfortable.

I walked out of the bathroom, and into my room, to find Bella spread out on her stomach, watching the flat screen I had mounted on the wall.

She looked so sexy. Her shirt had rode up slightly, showing a small sliver of ivory skin. I could see part of her tattoo peeking out and my heart swelled. It's still hard for me to believe all this is real. That she was really here. With me.

My eyes couldn't help themselves. They traveled down more to look at her perfect behind. Her shorts we're almost so short that you could see the outline of her ass. I wanted so bad to reach out and squeeze her bottom. It took a whole lot of self control not to do just that.

But I did do something.

I walked over to the bed, kneeling down with one knee on either side of her thighs. I reached out to move her hair to the side, and leaned down and placed sweet, open mouth kisses up and down the left side of her neck from her ear to her collarbone.

I didn't know if I should stop, and god knows I didn't want too, and from the sounds she was making I took it that she didn't want me too stop either.

I ran my hands up and down her arms and down her back, switching over to give the right side of her neck much needed attention. I can't even tell describe how her skin tasted. I was in heaven.

When my hands reached the bottom of her shirt, I slowly slid my hands under her shirt and massaged the part of her back my hands could reach without taking her shirt off. She skin felt so good under my hands. I looked up to see her eyes closed and see her biting on her lip, making the sexiest little moans I've ever heard in my life.

"You like that?" I asked her, my voice deep.

"Mmhmm" she moaned out.

"Baby I don't want to stop, but if you want me to stop, at any time this gets too much for you, you tell me okay? And I'll stop." I told her.

"Jake?"

"Yeah"

"Shut up" she said, then flipped over onto her back, wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine. I kissed her with everything I had. The kiss was so passionate, so loving that I thought I'd get lost in it.

I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance and I happily obliged. When her tongue entered my mouth I moaned. She tasted so fucking good. I couldn't help myself.

I propped myself up on one elbow one hand curved around the side of her neck, the other gently rubbing her stomach through her t-shirt. She started moaning into my mouth, and her back arched.

I slid my hand down further and up under her shirt. The felling of her bare skin on mine was enough to make my body shake. I was so hard it hurt, but I didn't want to push her. I pulled away from our kiss. I had to make sure she wanted this.

"Bella, please, I have to know if you want me to stop." I pleaded with her.

"Touch me Jake" Was all she said.

"Are you sure Bella, I don't want you to do something because you think you have too."

"Jake, shut up" She said again and silenced me with another mind blowing kiss.

So with that I slid my hand back up under her shirt, I stopped when I felt the bottom curve of her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. The thought along made me moan.

"Jake" She panted against my lips.

"Yeah" I said, my breathing ragged.

"Take it off, my shirt, take it off, please" She asked.

So I sat her up and and slowly pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor. The sight before me would make a blind man see again. She was so fucking beautiful. Her breasts we're perfect, not too big, but definitely not small by no means. They were perfect.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, instantly pushing my tongue into her mouth and laid her back down on the bed. My hand traveling slowly up her stomach to her rib cage. I slowly slid down her body, kissing and sucking her neck. I couldn't get enough of her.

I made my way down, placing opened mouth kisses across the top of her chest right about her breasts. She arched her back again, pushing her breasts even closer to my mouth. Slowly, oh so slowly, my left hand came up over her right breast at the same time my mouth found her left nipple. She arched her back again, pushing even more of her breast into my hand and mouth. I curled my right arm around her back to hold her steady. I wanted to be sweet and loving about whatever we did tonight.

"Mmm Jake" She moaned, running her hands through my hair. I looked up at her through my eyelashes and saw her face in ecstasy. I loved that I was doing that to her.

"Jake, please" She said. I raised my head to look at her, letting her nipple fall out of my mouth, but keeping my left hand on her breast, kneading it.

"Please what baby? You got to tell me what you want, I don't want to do anything you don't want."

"Touch me, please" She said and raised her hips at the same time. There was no mistaking what she wanted and I was more then happy to give in.

Slowly I kissed my way back down to her breast, taking her right nipple into my mouth this time and letting my left hand travel lower and lower down her stomach until I reached the top of her shorts.

"Please Jake" She begged.

"Can we take these off Bella?" I asked her.

She nodded her head that was all the permission I needed. I slowly pulled her shorts off and threw them on the floor with the t-shirt. I left her panties on though, because I knew if I didn't it would really hard for me to control myself and this was about her tonight, not me. I wanted to make her feel good.

After I did that I crawled back up her body and began kissing and nibbling at her neck again, at the same time running my hand down to her thighs, massaging and kneading them. I laid back on my side and took her nipple in my mouth again as my hand came up to cover her mound. Soon as my hand connected with her her whole body arched into my hand.

"Relax baby" I whispered to her, leaning back down to continue what I was doing.

I gently rubbed my hand up and down her slit through her panties. She was already so wet I could feel it on the material of the panties. I slipped my fingers into her panties and she whimpered aloud when my fingers found her clit.

I decided to do something else. I laid my hand flat cupping her with my whole hand. Rubbing the palm of my hand on her clit as I put my index finger inside of her. She was moaning so loud now it took everything I had in me not to enter her right here. I leaned up and silenced her with a kiss as I inserted another finger, the whole time keeping the pressure on her clit. I kept at a steady rhythm until I felt her inner walls start to clench around my fingers.

"Oh, Jake…I'm gonna…Baby I'm almost there, don't stop." She gasped out.

I picked up my pace and not a mere 5 seconds later she was moaning my name as her walls clenched down around my fingers. After she rode out the waves of her orgasm I slipped my fingers out of her and brought them to my mouth to taste her. Oh my god she tasted so good.

I looked down to see her smiling at me. Love in her eyes.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hi yourself" I chuckled.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby."

Then she let out a huge yawn. And to be honest I wasn't annoyed in the least bit that she was tired, I was just happy to have been intimate with her, even if it wasn't that much.

"Why don't you get some sleep baby" I told her.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You helped me out, you don't want anything in return"

"No baby, im just happy you let me be like that with you"

"Are you sure? I don't mind" She said ending in a yawn. I chuckled at her.

"Your tired. I'll take a rain check. Get some sleep baby. I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere." I told her as I crawled up along side of her.

She laid he head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Okay Jake, if you sure. Goodnight, I love you"

"Good night Bell's I love you too." I said and kissed her one last time, turned off the T.V. That I forgot was still on and we both fell asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay guys. I've decided to bring this story back to . I have another story i'm writing that will posted here as well. So With that i hope you enjoy, and I'm truly sorry for taking so long to bring you the chapters. This fic is completed and I will post a chap everyday until the rest are all up. AND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.

* * *

**

_Don't tell me I'm the one to blame._  
_It's too late for you to make me stay._  
_No, I won't stay._  
_So I'm running away._  
_I'm leaving this place._  
_Yeah, I'm running away._  
_I'm running away._

_Running Away by Midnight Hour_

It's been 5 years since he took me away from everything and everyone I loved. I really hated this man.

These past five years have been horrible. I've been held prisoner by a psychotic lunatic who thinks he has some moronic claim over me.

There was one time, a few months ago, I remembered I had my Cell in my bag, and I dug it out. He let me keep it so that when he went out and locked me in here, he could reach me, but according to the asshole I couldn't call anyone without his say so. Pfft, imagine that.

Edward was in the shower so I figured maybe I'd call Charlie and see how everyone was doing. Soon as I had the number dialed and was ready to push the talk button, Edward came storming out of the bathroom.

He looked livid.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked as he reached over and grabbed my phone right out of my hand, slamming it shut.

"I WAS going to call my father and see how he was" I told him rolling my eyes.

"I didn't give you permission to call anyone. Your not calling him so he can come and get you and take you away from me. I won't have it. I'll kill him too if you tell him anything" And with that he threw my phone against the wall and it shattered into a million pieces.

"You're an asshole you know that?" I yelled at him. Only to be silenced with a hit to the face. The force of the hit sent me crashing to the floor. I sat there holding my face in my hands.

"You will watch your tone with me Isabella, or else." He said towering over me.

"Or else what Edward? I've proven to you time and time again I'm done trying to run. I'm not going anywhere, and still you wont let me even call and CHECK on my dad." This earned me a kick to the ribs. I doubled over from the pain and decided to just lay on the floor until it subsided.

"I told you to watch your tone with me." And that's how it was every single time I defied him. Every time I spoke my mind. That was my punishment, he would inflict pain on me.

If it wasn't beatings, it was him always trying to get me to sleep with him. On more then one occasion he threatened to go back to Fork's and kill everyone I loved if I didn't do it. I'd see that deranged look in his eyes and realize I had no other choice. There was no way for me to find help. No way for me to get away. So I had no other choice.

I can't even begin to explain how I wished I saved myself for Jacob. He was the one I wanted to share that with, but thanks to Edward that will never happen.

Oh Jake. I missed him so much. I cried all the time. Whenever I was alone I'd pull out the picture of us from the beach and just stare at his beautiful face, hoping he realized that I loved him. That I've always loved him. That picture was the only thing that would get me through the hard days where Edward would make me do whatever he wanted. But I only saw Jake.

I couldn't even begin to imagine how he felt about me anymore. I broke his heart and left him to suffer. But I did it for his own good. Maybe…MAYBE if I can get out of this hell hole and make it back to him he'll forgive me if I explain it all to him.

Only him. I wouldn't bring anyone else into this mess. No one else needed to be in danger because of me.

The sound of Edward's voice snapped me out of my memories and back to the present.

"I'm going to gas up the car. I think it's time we moved on before someone recognizes you and tries to take you from me. I trust that you wont try to run when I leave so I'm not going to lock you in this time. Do I have your word that you wont try to run?" He asked, hand on the doorknob ready to leave.

I nodded my head and smiled at him, the whole time I was mentally doing a happy dance, because this was my chance.

I watched him walk out the door and outside to his car.

I watched him get into his car and pull out of the drive.

I watched him drive down the street and turn the corner.

I flew through the apartment to the bedroom so fast I slammed into the wall. Once I got my bearings back I grabbed my gym bag and threw all the clothes I could into it, along with Jake's hoodie and the picture of us.

Then I remembered, Edward kept money in the apartment incase we had to leave unexpectedly. Think Bella where did he keep it, you don't have much time… THE DRESSER!

I flew over to the dresser and pulled the draw open so hard it fell out and onto the floor. I started throwing things out of the draw all over the room until I found it, A roll of money that equaled out to be about 2,000 dollars once I counted it out. I threw that in my bag, zipped it up, threw on my converse's and ran as fast as I could out of the apartment, leaving the door wide open in my haste. I didn't care, Assward could close it himself when he got back.

I couldn't believe he thought I was done trying to run, that I was WILLINGLY staying here with him. He was fucking mental.

I ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore and I figured I was far enough away from the apartment that he wouldn't find me.

When I looked around to see where I was I realized I was right across the street from the local shopping mall. An angel must have been watching over me that day. I was so HAPPY to find a place I could blend in and figure out what I was going to do without having to worry about him finding me.

I walked inside and found the nearest payphone. I contemplated calling Charlie, or even Jacob, but I knew once Edward found out I ran that would be the first place he looked, and I didn't want them to know anything just yet. Especially not my dad. Jacob is a big guy, if it came down to a fair fight, theres no doubt in my mind that Jake would prevail. But my father…He may be Chief of Police, but Edward was smarter then him in many ways. Edward definitely had the advantage over my father, so I couldn't tell him anything just yet.

As far as telling Jake anything. I wanted to do that face to face. NO I had to do that face to face. I owed him that much.

So I thought about what I could do. I wanted to go home so bad but I knew that going straight home was a bad idea. I'd be putting everyone in more danger then they already were in. I looked to my left and saw this poster on the wall.

Need money? Have experience in culinary arts? Well this is the place for you. The picnic on the beach restaurant is looking to hire new cooks for there kitchen. All you need to do is call and set up an appointment for and interview, prove to us you can infact cook, and you have yourself a decent paying job.

To set up an appointment call (415) -555-0989 and ask to speak to Kim.

I swear someone was watching over me that day. If I could get this Job I could hide out for a little while and raise enough money to go back home after a while.

So I got change for a dollar and picked up the phone and called the number, it rang twice and someone picked up.

"Picnic on the Beach, this is Gabby, how can I help you"

"Umm yeah hi, I saw an add about a Job and was hoping I could talk to Kim?" I said.

"Sure no problem, can I ask who's calling?"

"My name is …" Shit. I didn't want to give them my real name in fear that Edward would find me.

"Miss?"

"I'm sorry, My name is Marie Black"

"Okay Marie, Hold on why I find Kim for you"

"Sure," I said . A few minutes later another woman was on the phone.

"Hello, This is Kim. Is this Miss. Black?" She asked.

"Yes it is, it's a pleasure to talk to you Kim. I'm in kind of a bind and I was hoping you could help me."

"Well how can I help you?"

"I'm in British Colombia at the moment, and I want to get back home to Arizona, but I only have enough money to go so far, and im a really great cook. I took classes in high school and I cooked for my father everyday. And im really interested in a job with you so I can earn up enough money to get back home." I lied. I was beyond being honest at this point, I'd do whatever I had to get home to Jake.

"Well, would you like to set up an appointment to come in and meet with me and discuss some things?" she asked and I swear I was ecstatic I wanted to jump up and down.

"Sure! Yeah! Great! When can I meet with you." I asked her.

"Hmm well how fast can you get yourself to San Francisco?"

"Two days tops. I can be there in two days"

"Well how bout we do this, How bout I schedule you for lets say, what's today Monday, lets say Thursday. That gives you a few days to get here and I'll see you on Thursday morning?" She said.

"Definitely" I said excitedly/

"Well, it was a pleasure talking to you Miss Black. And I hope that I cant help you. I'll see you in a few days"

"Thank you Kim. So much. I'll see you Thursday." I told her and hung up the phone.

I picked up the phone book and looked through for a car rental agency. When I found one I was lucky to see that it was around the corner from where I was. So I made my way there, rented a car, and began my journey to California, with one last thought in my head.

'I'm coming home to you Jacob, if it's the last thing I do'


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is just to show everyone what Jake went through the day Bella left. It's pretty much to show how much it affected him emotionally. I just felt it had to be written, if you don't agree with me that's fine. But I hope you like it, and I hope you review!**

* * *

_I want the world to see_  
_You sold a broken dream_  
_You were not there for me_  
_I was Unraveling_  
_All that we never knew_  
_That could have been me and you_  
_But you took everything_  
_Now we're just here Unraveling_

_Unraveling by Sevendust_

I awoke around 3am with Bella still wrapped around me in nothing but her panties. I smiled to myself as I remembered what went down earlier. Slowly were making progress with her opening up more to me.

As soon as I thought that, an evil thought started digging its way into my brain.

Had Assward ever made her do anything she didn't want to do?

That thought alone pissed me off to no end. It took everything in me not to get up and break something. If I find out he did, I wouldn't make his death quick, I'd make it slow and painful. I'd make him suffer like he made Bella suffer. Like he made me suffer.

That just brought back more bad memories. It brought me back to the day Bella left, The day my whole world turned upside down.

* * *

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. Bella had left the night before promising me she'd think about what I had told her. I had this feeling, and I couldn't explain it, but I had this feeling that she realized she loved me too. It was like a nagging voice in the back of my head and this feeling in my heart.

I looked at my clock. It was only 10am. I wasn't going to call her yet. I'd wait a little while. So I got up and took a shower, made Dad and I breakfast, and went out to start painting my car. It needed a new paint job. I finished building her, now it was time to make her shine.

I decided to paint it black. I cant explain why, it was just what popped into my head.

When I was finished with the front end of the car I decided to call Bella. So I dialed her number and it just rang. After a 5 rings it went to her voicemail.

"Hey you've reached Bella. Leave me some love and I'll get back to you later. "

"Hey Bells, its uh Jake. I was just calling to see how you were this morning, and if you wanted to hang out today. Let me know." and I hung up the phone.

It was weird for her not to answer. She always answers. I shrugged my shoulders and got to work on the back of the car. When I was done I tried Bella again.

This time she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello" She rasped out. What the fuck was wrong with her voice?

"Bella is that you, You sound horrible, what's wrong with you voice?" I asked her concerned.

She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Just a cold or something I don't know, listen I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say it but I hope in the end you'll forgive me for what I have to do." she said, and my heart dropped, and fear came over me.

"What are you talking about Bella, you don't sound like yourself." There was something weird about what she said and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Edwards leaving town, and im…I'm sorry Jake, but I have to go with him" Then she hung up.

I stood there and stared at my phone like it was some alien life form or something. I don't know how long I stood there, but I called her phone back.

It rang once then wen't to voicemail.

I hung up and tried again, this time straight to voicemail.

"FUCK" I screamed and threw my phone across the room. Of course it shattered into a ton of tiny pieces.

"Shit" Now I had to replace my phone. But at that moment I didn't care. I didn't care that the paint on my car was wet either. I hopped in and peeled out of my garage, kicking up a cloud of gravel and dirt as I did.

I must be doing 115mph down the road that connected La Push to Forks. I knew my efforts of trying to get there before she left would be pointless, but I had to try. I know I promised myself that if she chose him I'd leave it alone, I'd still be here as her best friend. But something wasn't right about any of this. It wasn't like her to just pack up and leave.

Twenty minutes later I was parked in front of Bella's house. I ran outta the car so fast I left the engine running. When I reached the door I found it slightly open. Again, something Bella never did. I stepped in and looked around.

"Hello? Bella? Charlie…Anybody here?" I called out. No response. What the hell was going on.

I flew up the stairs and too Bella's room. Her door was wide open and stuff was thrown all around her room. I noticed her gym bag was gone and almost everything in her dresser.

She really did leave. She really did that too me. I fell to the floor hard on my knees and leaned forward putting my face into the carpet as the pain hit me.

And I started crying. Like a little bitch. Sobbing. And I didn't want to stop it. I welcomed it.

She was really gone. There was no denying that fact. She left with him and left me here.

Slowly my pain turned into anger. Raging anger. I was pissed.

I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen to call Charlie since I smashed my phone. I dialed the station and waited for an answer.

"Fork's police department, how may I direct your call?"

"Chief Swan please"

"One minute" I waited to be transferred. Squeezing the phone so hard in my hand I thought I'd smash it.

"Chief Swan"

"Charlie it's Jake"

"Hey son, what's up"

"Did you talk to Bella today?" I asked him.

"No, only at breakfast before I left for work why?"

"Well, it seems she took off with Edward" I told him through gritted teeth.

"She what? No that's no possible she would have told me if she was leaving" He said.

"Well, she did. I called her to see if she wanted to hang out today, and her voice was all messed up. She said that Edward was leaving town and she had to go with him and then hung up on me. When I tried calling back I didn't get anywhere so I came to your house, which is where I am now, and her gym bag is gone and so is almost everything in her dresser." I told him.

"I can't believe she left like that without telling me, and what do you mean her voice was all messed up?" He asked stunned.

"Just as I said, it sounded like she had a bad cold." I told him.

"Huh, that's weird, she was fine this morning" He said. But I didn't care about that. That wasn't the point.

"Is there anything we can do Charlie, bring her back here" I begged him.

"I can't son, she's 18, and as much as it pains me that she left, she's legally an adult and can do what she want's theres nothing I can do." He said and I heard his voice crack. This was hurting him too.

"Oh, well thanks anyway Charlie. If you need anything let me know"

"I will, tell your dad I said hi and I'll be by tomorrow"

"Sure, sure. Later Charlie" I said and hung up.

I walked back outside like a lifeless zombie. I can't believe she really left.

"BELLLLAAA!" I screamed at the sky. Yeah like that would help. I stood there like a lost puppy for I don't even know how long before I walked back to my car. I ruined the paint I just did.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled and got in slamming the door. Nothing was going right today.

I sped down the road home. When I reached my house I slammed on the brakes and turned off the car. I got out slamming my door and walked into the house.

Of course, may father, had to pry.

"What's wrong son?"

I just looked at him. Didn't say a thing. I wasn't in the mood for it right now. I stormed by him and into my room and slammed the door.

After everything I've done for her. After everything we've been through together, this is how she repays me. I felt like a fool for telling her how I felt, now it was just taunting me.

I crossed my room and sat down on my bed. That's when I noticed the picture on my nightstand. It was a picture I took of Bella at one of the bonfires. I picked it up into my hands and stared at it for the longest time, tracing the contours of her face with my finger tips. I felt the tears stream down my face. And then as fast as the sadness hit me the anger appeared and before i know it I flung the picture so hard against the wall that the glass shattered all over the place.

I couldn't stay in this house right now.

I got up and walked out of my room and back into the kitchen where my father was.

"Will you please tell me what your problem is, you come in here slamming doors, and now your breaking stuff. I want answers and I want them now."

"You want answers? How 'bout this. I just got my heart ripped out of my chest and thrown aside. Bella left dad. SHE FUCKING LEFT and god knows when she's coming back, but she left with that asshole and I'm sitting here, alone, because she chose him over me. There are you happy now, can I fucking go?" I was pissed I didn't want to be here. I wanted to leave, I needed air. I needed to think before I could be rational about anything.

"First, don't use that language with me. Second I'm sorry your going through this but what is there that you can do about it?"

"Not a fucking thing." And with that I stormed out of the house, leaving my father in the kitchen by himself.

I needed something to numb this pain and anger. I didn't know what would help but I needed something to make me forget about all this. I walked around back of my house to the fridge my father had on the back deck that had his beer and what not in it for when Charlie was here. He kept it outside since he found me drinking it shortly after my mom died a few years ago.

Out of sight out of mind kind of thing. And it worked, I left it alone.

Until today.

I grabbed two 6 packs, and walked away, towards the cliffs. I found a quiet place and sat down against a tree, popping open the first can and tilting it back, draining it in a few gulps. I threw the can to the side and went for the next.

I was still trying to wrap my head around it all. Nothing about this made sense. Why would she do this? Why would she leave with him. Did she really love him that much that she had to go wherever he did.

I finished off the one 6 pack and crushed the can in my hand. I was starting to feel the affect of the alcohol but instead of doing what I wanted it to do, it only made it worse.

The thoughts wouldn't stop. They were just making me more and more depressed and more and more angry. It was like a voice in my head was taunting me.

I reached for the next can when someone snatched it away from me. I looked up to see Embry.

"What the fuck man, just leave me alone." I told him. He just shook his head at me.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Your dad called me when he noticed you took the beer. He asked me to come find you."

"Well you found me, now give it the fuck back and go away" I told him through my teeth.

All he did was plop his big ass right down next to me on the ground. I seriously wanted to be left the fuck alone, apparently there was some law against it on this reservation.

No one knew how to leave anybody alone.

"Nope. Your stuck with me. Deal with it. Now will you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"My father didn't tell you" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. I was almost positive my father said something.

"Nope. I'm clueless" He said as I reached for the other six pack. He snatched it away again.

"Jesus Embry, just give me the fucking beer before I hurt you" I told him getting to my feet. He rose to his feet first.

"No Jake. Im not going to let you sit here and fuck yourself up. Your better then that. What the fuck is wrong with you, what happened?" he yelled at me.

"BELLA LEFT! SHE FUCKING LEFT WITH THAT ASSHOLE! SHE LEFT ME EMBRY! NOW GIVE ME BACK THE FUCKING BEER!" I screamed at him. Fuck he was starting to get on my nerves.

Friend of not I would knock him the fuck out.

"Jake listen to yourself man. This isn't you. I understand that your going through some shit. I know what she means to you bro but this isn't how you fix shit." He said, starting to open each can and dump it out.

"Embry stop." I told him.

"No."

"Damn it Embry STOP!"

"No Jake. This isn't how you fix shit, this is how you ruin yourself, trust me, I've seen it happen"

Of course. His mom drank herself to death with guilt. She raised Embry on her own, never telling him who his father was. After a while the guilt ate at her and she drank so much her liver quit on her. Well im not her.

"FUCK EMBRY, whats your deal. Can't you take a hint and leave someone the fuck alone." I said shoving him back into the tree. I was beyond pissed now.

Then the fucker shoved me back. Hard. And I don't know if it was because he caught me off guard, or because I was buzzed but he knocked me right on my ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMBRY!" I screamed at him, laying back on the dirt.

Next thing I knew he was leaning down over me, looking me right in my face.

"You want me to leave you the fuck alone Jake, your going to have to make me. You're my best friend, I wont watch you ruin yourself. Now get the fuck up and suck it up man. Give it a few days and see what happens. Don't fuck your life up now." He told me holding out his hand to help me off the ground.

I stood up and looked him right in the eye.

"Em, I swear man, if you don't back the fuck off, I'll lay you out where you stand."

Then the fucker did something i never thought he'd do. He stuck his chin out and pointed to it.

"Give me your best shot"

So I did. I pulled my right hand back and punched him right in the face. He stumbled back a few steps but managed to keep his footing. Next thing I knew he had tackled me to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU IM NOT LEAVING! STOP BEING A DICK AND LET SOMEONE HELP YOU! That's your fucking problem Jake, shit hits the fan and you lock up. You lock everyone out. You probably just cracked my Jaw but I'm still not going anywhere, You don't have to do this alone." He yelled into my face, then he stood up and sticked his hand out and helped me up off the ground.

I stood there and looked at Embry. I saw the bruise starting to form on his chin. What was wrong with me. I just punched my best friend in the face. Everything started to hit me at once and I collapsed onto my knees HARD. The tears started flowing freely down my face.

Embry sat down next to me and I collapsed into his side. He just let me cry on his shoulder, literally.

"How could she do this to me Em. I told her last night how I felt about her. She promised me she would go home and think things over. Next thing I know shes telling me shes leaving with him. I love her Embry. I've only ever loved her" I cried out.

"I know bro. And I know it's hard, but you have to pull youself together. Don't let this take over your life. You're a strong person, you can get thru it." I knew he was right, but at that moment I didn't care.

After what seemed like hours of me crying on my best friends shoulder, I went home and went to bed in hopes I could forget about it all even for a little while. But I had no such luck. She was everywhere in my dreams. Then I'd wake up and she wasn't there and the reality would hit me that she was gone.

It was like that every night for 6 long, painful years.

* * *

I still remember that day like it was yesterday. That was the day I turned into bitter angry Jake. The one noone could tolerate. The only one who could really deal with me was Embry, as is the reason why he lives with me.

I felt Bella stirring at my side and looked down. She was peaking up at me through her lashes.

"Hey" I said moving her hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Umm about 4am, im sorry did I wake you."

"No…Are you okay Jake? What were you thinking so hard about a few minutes ago."

"It's nothing baby, go back to sleep" I told her, wiping away a tear I didn't know creeped it's way out.

She saw that.

And she didn't like it.

"Jake what's wrong?" she said sitting up. I pulled her back down to me.

"Don't. Just lay here with me. Let me hold you. Please?" I whispered.

"Okay…But what's wrong Jake?" She pressed.

"Just a bad memory, that's all" I told her. But I knew she knew what memory I was thinking about.

"Jake, I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for leaving like that. I honestly thought I had no other choice. I'm sorry I hurt you so much" she whispered. She looked on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Bella, I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with the asshole. It's just hard to think about"

"Then why think about it Jake. I'm here now. With you. In your arms. And I don't plan on leaving again." She told me planting a kiss on my chin.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too Jake" And with that we both fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Bella wasn't next to me. I thought it was all a dream until I smelled what was coming from the kitchen. There was no way in hell that was Embry cooking.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen. There Bella was in my t-shirt that was way to big on her pulling cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven, cause all I see is an angel in front of me"

"Jake? REALLY? That's cheesy even for you" She laughed out.

"I know, can't blame a guy for trying"

" Guess not. Eat. You gotta work today."

So I did as I was told and got ready for work. When I was done I walked to her room where she was getting dressed, gave her a kiss and told her I'd be home soon.

As I walked out of my house something caught my eye. Yet another piece of paper sticking out from under my windshield wipers.

I ran down the stairs and ripped it off my window. I could feel my anger rising as I read what it said.

**_'She may be able to fight off that tall girl, but she wont fight off me. And neither will you. I will have her back. I must say, your smart for not coming into the trees last night. I didn't think you were that smart. What I have planned next not even you could see coming.'_**

I decided then that work could wait.

I was going to see Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Warning. This Chapter Bella finally tells Jake what Edward has done to her. EVERYTHING he has done to her. Just a heads up. Song for this Chapter Vermillion pt 2 by slipknot. Enjoy!**

* * *

_She is everything to me,_  
_The unrequited dream,_  
_The song that no one sings,_  
_The unattainable._  
_She's a myth that I have to believe in,_  
_All I need to make it real is one more reason._

_I don't know what to do,_  
_I don't know what to do when she makes me sad._

_Vermillion Pt 2 by Slipknot_

I was pounding on Sam's front door so hard I thought it would split in half, but at the moment I didn't care.

"SAM!" I called out still pounding.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood a very aggravated Emily.

"Jesus Jacob, are you trying to break my door down?" She snapped at me.

"Shit Emily I'm really sorry, but is Sam around it's important." I told her, putting my arms on the doorframe to balance myself. I was so pissed my head was spinning.

"Yeah he's out back…Is everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"Not really…I can't really talk about it right now. I need to talk to Sam first."

"Well go on. He's in the yard setting up the grill." She said and with that I thanked her and made my way to the back door into the yard where Sam stood on the deck lighting the grill.

"Sam, I need your help" I told him.

He turned to look at me with a look of question upon his face.

"Okay…with what?"

"Did Embry call you yet?" I asked him. If Embry had called him and at least explained the major points that would make this a lot easier for me to explain. I was so worked up that I felt like hurting someone, and I didn't want to lose it on Sam.

"Yeah…he did…Is this about the situation with Bella?" He asked, turning back to the grill to light the coals.

"Yes…but it's gotten worse since Embry spoke to you…Look" I reached out to hand him the note. He looked it over, a look of concern on his face.

"So he's been watching you guys?"

I nodded my head, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Sam reached up to rub the back of his neck. He looked deep in thought. I don't know how long I stood there in silence before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam…Please tell me you can help me? If not I'll find a way to get rid of him myself. I'll die trying dude." I told him honestly. "Anything to make her safe again."

"Calm down Jake, you don't have to handle this alone…How long has he been watching you guys for?" He asked.

"Well the night she moved in I got the first note. So I don't know, probably since she's been back."

"Hmm…" Was all he said. Fucking Hmm. I didn't come to him for a fucking Hmm.

"Sam" I said through gritted teeth.

"What do you know about him Jake. Do you know any of his weaknesses. Anything at all?" He asked, turning to look at me propping himself against the door frame and crossing his arms in front of him.

"No not really. I didn't exactly know him that well when he was around, and Bella hasn't told me anything other then why she had to leave. She won't even talk about the abuse he put her through. Oh did I forget to tell you that Sam? He would beat her everyday, there's no telling what else he did to her, she hasn't told me" I said, my voice starting to raise.

Sam walked over to the other side of the deck and grabbed two chairs, setting one down in front of me and motioning for me to sit. I sat down and waited for him to say something…ANYTHING…After what felt like forever he finally spoke.

"Does Bella know he's been watching her?"

"No, I haven't told her…She an emotional wreck Sam. I…"

"You have to tell her" He said cutting me off, leaning forward on his arms.

"No, we can deal with this without telling her anything and making her even more scared then she already is, I wont…"

"No, you have to tell her. We need to know what she knows before we can form a plan. Do you want to take care of this or not?" He said, once again cutting me off…which was starting to piss me off even more then I already was.

"Yes but…"

"There is no buts Jake. We need her help or you might as well wait for him to come take her away again. He's smart Jacob. Smarter then you think, he's playing games right now. He's having fun. Eventually he'll get bored and come for her. You need to tell her and find out anything you can about Edward." He said looking me right in the eyes. There was no arguing with Sam. He was right. I knew deep down that he was right.

"Fine…but if she has a mental breakdown, I blame you." I said and stood up. The sooner I got this over with the better.

"Fine. You go talk to Bella, I'll get a hold of Paul and Jared. Fill in Quil and see if you can get Embry in on it too. The more the better. If we can come at him from all angles, I'm positive we'll be able to take him out." I just nodded my head and told him I'd call him with whatever I find out from Bella.

I got back in my car and grabbed my cell, calling Embry.

"Hello?"

"Embry, it's Jake. Are you guys still at the house?"

"Yeah we were about to leave, why what's up?"

"Can I talk to Bella for a minute?"

"Sure, hang on…Bella Jake's on the cell, he want's to talk to you" He told her. She must have been right near him because not even 2 seconds later I heard her beautiful voice.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm on my way back to the house, can you stay there, I need to talk to you?"

"About what Jake? Don't you have to work?"

"Don't worry about me baby, remember I own the shop I can leave if I want too. I really need to talk to you it's important."

"What's this about Jake?" She asked, her voice lined with fear. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no baby it's nothing you did, I just…Aww hell can you just stay put until I get there? Please baby?" I begged her.

"Okay Jake." she finally said.

"Thank you Bells, Can I talk to Embry again?" I asked.

"Sure, sure."

"Oh and Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" And I meant it. With everything in me. I was going to make sure she was safe again.

"I love you too Jake" Next thing I knew I was talking to Embry.

"Yeah bro what's up?" He asked.

"Don't go anywhere. I need to talk to Bella about some things. I just came from seeing Sam"

"Oh…hold on." He said. I heard footsteps and then a door close.

"Okay, what happened?" He must have went in a different room away from Bella.

"I got another note today. It was on my window when I left for work this morning. He's planning something and I'm not taking any chances. Sam thinks I should tell Bella and get what information I can from her about Edward so we can figure out how to take care of this." I told him, frustrated.

"Oh okay. Well she's in her bedroom. She looked scared Jake. I don't know…one minute she was fine then she talked to you and now she looks like, like just scared. What did he do to her man? I don't remember Bella ever being like this." Embry said concerned., that's what the footsteps were…Bella locked herself up in her room.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" I told him then said goodbye and hung up, starting the key and taking off for my house.

In less then 10 minutes I was parked back in my driveway. When I got in the house the only person I saw was Embry.

"She's still in her room bro. I don't know what's wrong and I'm afraid to bother her. I don't want to get her more upset"

"Don't worry man, I'll take care of it."

I walked to her bedroom door and knocked softly.

"Come in" She said in a voice I knew all too well…She was scared.

I slowly opened the door and poked my head in her room. She was laying on her bed curled up in a fetal position hugging my hoodie. I walked in and crossed the room to sit right below her feet. I gently started rubbing her calf in small circles.

"Bella baby, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing"

"There's something wrong Bell's. I can tell. I know you better then anyone and I know there's something wrong."

She just turned to look at me, her eyes full of tears. I scooted up the bed closer to her and took her in my arms.

"I'm scared Jake"

"I know"

"Do you?" She asked. That confused me. She was scared that Assward was coming for her. Wasn't she?

"What do you mean Bells? I thought you we're scared that Edward was going to come for you?"

"I am. Very much. But the tone of your voice on the phone scared me. I felt like I did something wrong. That you were coming to tell me I couldn't stay here anymore…" She trailed off choking back a sob.

"Bella…No baby that's not it at all. I would never do something like that to you. Bella you have to talk to me. What did he do to you to make you this way. Please talk to me honey. I'm begging you, help me understand so I can help you heal."

"I can't Jake. It's too hard to talk about."

"Okay Bells listen…" I said, sitting up and setting her on the bed next to me, taking her hands in mine.

"I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to scare you anymore then you already are. But Bell's, Baby…Edwards back. He's been back. He knows you're here with me. He's been watching you, me, us…I didn't like keeping it from you but at the same time I was afraid to tell you." I don't think she heard half of what I said, because as soon as the words 'Edwards back' left my mouth she turned 3 shades of white.

Her eyes went wide with fear and she squeezed my hands so hard I thought she might break a finger. I quickly took my hands from hers and took her face between them making her look at me.

"Bell's listen to me. I know your scared beyond anything I can imagine right now. But you have to listen to me. He won't touch you. I promise. I'll die before that happens…"

"Don't say that" She said cutting me off.

"Bell's I went to Sam today to try and figure out a way to get him out of your life forever. But we're drawing blanks Bells. We need to know what you know about him. His weaknesses. His triggers. What set's him off. I know it's going to be hard for you baby, but I need you to tell me what he did to you." I told her. I don't think I really wanted to hear this but if it was something that could help me to keep her safe then I'd pay to hear it.

"It's so hard to think about Jake" she whispered. Tears rolling down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs as fast as they came.

"I know baby…But I promise you nothing you tell me will make me think any differently of you. I just need to know."

She pulled her face away from my hands and stood up. She started pacing around the room and I sat there, my eyes following every move she made. She was nervous and scared. She had one hand to her mouth biting on her fingers and another gripping the top of her head. I felt my heart twist in pain watching her be so scared.

"Well I told you what he did the day he made me leave…"

"Yea." I said and nodded.

"That was mild in comparison to some of the other things he's done to me Jake" She cried out. The tears were heavy flowing now.

"What do you mean Bells?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going but I had to hear her out. It was vitally important to listen to her right now.

"Just what I said Jake. That was mild. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had to nurse broken bones. Or how many times my lip was busted and swollen. OR the amount of concussions I've had…" This time I stood up and started pacing and she sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"I know you don't like talking about this Bella, but what would set him off?" I asked.

"Edward likes to be in control. If things don't go his way or he doesn't get what he want's he makes everyone around him suffer. That's why his family is gone Jake. They couldn't take it anymore. Carlisle got a job offer on the other side of the country and they all packed up and left. No one wanted to deal with it anymore."

"So the Cullen's are gone?" I asked her.

"Pretty much yeah. Carlisle and Esme are in New Hampshire. Alice and Jasper are in Paris. And Rose and Emmett decided to go back to Rochester to be with Rosalie's family."

"Okay…But what about Edward. What do you mean he liked to be in control. Bella what else has he done to you?" I asked, dangerously close to asking her something I didn't really want to know, because if he laid his hands on her in that way, I would kill him.

"You don't want to know Jake" She told me flat out, looking me dead in my face.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"It'll only make you more angry" I didn't like where this was going.

"Bella did he…" I couldn't say it. But I didn't have to.

"Yes Jake. He made me sleep with him. He took my virginity away from me. You were the only one I wanted to share that with, and he knew it, so he took it. And it doesn't stop there, whatever he wanted, he took it, whatever he wanted WHENEVER he wanted." She told me, choking back more sobs.

All I saw was red. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to hunt him down RIGHT NOW and break his neck.

But at the same time I felt my heart break. It broke into a million pieces because I couldn't protect her. Because I couldn't save her. Because she went thru hell for six years and there wasn't shit I could do to fix it. All these emotions at once hit me like a ton of bricks and the next thing I knew I was on my knees in front of her, wrapping my arms around her waist, crying into her lap. I felt her tiny hand on the back of my head running her fingers thru my hair.

"Shhh..Jake it's alright."

"No it's not" I whispered.

"Yes it is. It's alright. I'm here with you now. Shh." She said. I don't know how long I sat there just crying in her lap…but by the time I was done I felt like I had no tears left to cry.

"I'm sorry baby" I told her, as she reached up to wipe the tears from my face.

"For what Jake? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't be there when you needed me most. Look what he did to you Bella. He took something from you that you can never get back. You can move past this and grow stronger from all of this but he took something from you , something you can't get back. And I couldn't do anything about it." I spit out. I was so angry at myself.

She took my face in her hands and made me look at her.

"Jake there's nothing anyone could have done. He took me somewhere no one would find us. Stop punishing yourself. I don't blame you. I don't blame anyone but him" She said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in for a hug. I just let her hold me until I got my thoughts together.

"So okay back to the issue at hand. He likes to be in control. Do you know his weaknesses. Anything that can help us draw him into a corner?" I asked her pulling back to look at her.

"He doesn't like being boxed in. Like if it's just him and one other person, he'll fight. But if it's more then one person and he feels threatened in anyway, he'll try to run. And he'll take out anyone in his way in the process, but you can't just surround him, he's too smart for that. You'll have to lure him out some way." She told me.

I thought about it for a minute. I'd have to tell Sam this and see what he thinks.

"I gotta let Sam know. This could help us. Is there anything else you know that could help?"

"Well…I wouldn't worry about him trying anything during the day…He likes to be sneaky about shit ya know, catch you by surprise. If it's daylight out he won't try anything."

"Okay. Is that all baby?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a minute then finally shook her head.

"No, I think that's all I know." She said, and before I could say anything else, my cell vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it. The caller ID said Sam Calling.

"Hello" I answered.

"Jake we're you able to find out anything that could help us?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so. Not a lot but I think we can work with what she was able to tell me" I said looking at Bella. She had crossed her legs under herself and was playing with a string hanging from her shirt. I sat down next to her and began rubbing small circles on her back to try and calm her down.

"Well I just got off the phone with Paul. He'll be down tomorrow evening after work. He said he'll bring Jared with him. How bout you three and Quil come over for dinner tomorrow and we can discuss how we'll deal with this. I'm sure Emily can keep Bella occupied long enough for us to think of a plan. I think it might be good for Bella as well to get out and socialize a little bit. Keeping herself locked up in the house all the time can't be healthy." he said.

I looked at Bella to see if she heard anything Sam said and she just nodded her head.

"Okay sure Sam, what time?"

"5pm sound okay? I'll fire up the grill again and we can cook out. Since there will so many of us here." He said.

"Sure, sure. Thanks for helping me, us, Sam. I really appreciate it. I just want this fucker to go away."

"I know man, I know. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll figure this out."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." and I hung up my phone.

"Do you want to rest baby? That must have been hard on you to tell me all that"

"Yeah I just want to lie down. Will you hold me Jake?"

I didn't say anything I just patted the one side of the bed motioning for her to lie down and I crawled up next to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. She started crying again and I felt helpless. The girl I loved the most was laying in my arms crying and no matter what I did nothing made it better.

None of this was going to end until he was gone. She wouldn't begin to heal until he was gone.

If it's the last thing I do, just to see the light back in her eyes, I'll kill the bastard myself.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Emotional Chapter this is. Next Chapter will be a little more light hearted but still theres some Drama. Hope You Enjoy. R&R =)**

* * *

_Hey, it's gonna be okay_  
_Hey, we're gonna laugh at this one day _

_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one_

_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one __Odd one..._

_Odd One By Sick Puppies._

I didn't even realize I fell asleep until I stretched and realized, this bed is too damn small to be mine. I felt around for Bella, I knew I had her in my arms when I must have fallen asleep. But she wasn't there now. My eyes shot open and I looked around the room.

Still couldn't find her.

I got out of the bed and made my way down the hall, looking in every room I passed. Nothing.

Where the fuck did she go? My heart was literally trying to break its way out of my chest in fear.

I walked to the end of the hall towards the bathroom and saw the light shine from under the door. I stepped in front of the door and just stood there for a minute. Bella was in there, I could hear her crying.

I knocked softly on the door and got no answer. So I knocked again.

"Bella baby, it's me. Are you okay?" I asked quietly through the door. Still no answer.

I tried to turn the knob and open the door but I was met with resistance, as if she was sitting against it.

"Bell's come on honey, let me in"

"No" She said quietly.

I sighed and sat down with my back against the door, if she wouldn't let me in then she had to at least talk to me.

"Find Bell's don't let me in, but please don't shut me out…Talk to me baby"

"You don't want to hear it Jake" She told me. Was she serious?

"Yes I do. I always want to hear what you have to say baby, it might hurt like hell sometimes but I want to hear it." I told her honestly.

"I just want it to end Jake" She whispered. I had to actually press my ear to the door to hear her…and I didn't like her tone.

"What do you mean Bells"

"Exactly what I said Jake" her voice getting louder.

"I want it all to fucking end. I can't stand this shit anymore. He won't leave me the fuck alone."

"Bella open the door" I've never heard her like this before, and quite frankly it was scaring me.

I stood up and waited for her to open the door. Nothing.

"Bella I will break this fucking door down if you don't open it. I'm not trying to be an asshole but I need to see for myself that your okay."

"No Jake. Just leave me alone" she said quietly.

I let my head fall forward against the door.

"Fine…can you at least show me that your okay. Then I'll leave you alone" I was determined to make her open the door.

I guess she decided to give in cause the next thing I know, the bathroom door was creaking open. She only opened it far enough for me to see her face.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hey" I said ducking my head down to look up into her eyes.

"Will you please talk to me Bells?" I asked her.

"What's there to talk about Jake, he isn't going to stop until he gets me back. I'm not safe anywhere I go. I'm with you…here…the safest place I thought I could be…and he came here. He just wont leave me alone" she broke down then.

Fell to her knees on the bathroom floor, sobbing. I knelt down beside her and picked her up off the floor. I walked her back to her bedroom and sat her down on her bed, sitting next to her.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. I promise you, one way or another, I will make you safe again. You have to believe that…I won't rest until he's dealt with." I told her, looking deep into her eyes.

I could see all the hate, and the anger she had built up for him. It reflected back into my own eyes. It was like I could feel every emotion emitting off of her. She just looked at me…stared at me, then turned around and laid back down on the bed, turning towards the wall.

I figured I'd give her some space and leave her alone, so I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

I walked over to the sink to get a glass and poured myself some water. After three gulps it was empty. I turned to put it back in the sink when I saw something out of the corner of my eye outside through the window.

My head snapped up and that's when I saw him. Standing right at the edge of the trees, hands in his pockets, looking straight ahead at the house.

He was right in my view. I could run outside and end it all now. It was daylight, he didn't have many places to hide in the woods during the day.

With that thought I bolted out of the kitchen and threw open the front door. I looked to see if he was still standing there and sure enough ,there he was, this time with smug grin on his face. That pissed me off even more.

I took off running down the stairs and right at him, as I did he turned around and took off into the trees.

He could run fast, I'd give him that, but I was faster. I reached the edge of the forest and stopped. Bella was inside…Alone…Embry went to help Quil at the garage.

If I followed him into the trees, and somehow he made it by me, he could walk right into my house and take her. She was a sitting duck if I did that…

This is what he wanted…He wanted to get her alone…

Because I posed a threat to him. Somewhere in that sick demented head of his he knew he couldn't win against me. So he thought he could lead me away on a wild goose chase and he'd sneak in and grab her.

It's been his mission since all this started, take me out, take her back. Well I wasn't giving him the satisfaction. I'd take him out first.

"IM not stupid ASSHOLE…You want her YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!" I yelled into the trees.

I was seriously sick of his games. This had to end and it had to end soon.

"WHATS THE MATTER EDDIE BOY? ARE YOU AFRAID? YOU THINK YOUR SO BIG COME OUT AND SHOW ME!" I yelled. Still nothing.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT EDDIE BOY. WHEN YOU GROW A SET YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME! YOU WONT GET HER BACK. I'LL KILL YOU FIRST" I yelled and turned to go back in the house.

In the distance I heard a car engine rev up and speed away.

As I walked back towards the house I took my cell out of my pocket and called Sam.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hey Em, im sorry to bother you but is Sam busy? I need to talk to him."

"Sure, hang on." I heard footsteps and the sound of the phone being traded off and then Sam was on the line.

"Hello"

"Sam it's Jake. This asshole just showed himself. Right at the edge of the woods around my house. I started to go after him but thought better of it, and now I don't know where he is."

"It's a good thing you thought better of it Jake. We don't know what he's capable of, or what he can get his hands on. When it's one on one, it's dangerous. Just wait until we come up with a plan and all of us can deal with it. One on one he can probably handle. But when there's six of us coming at him from all directions he wont know what to do. We need to catch him off guard but we have to figure out a way to lure him out." He told me.

"I know Sam." I was seriously frustrated. I easily could have strangled him with my bare hands if I caught him. He's been hiding out in the woods watching my house everyday…at the moment he knew the woods better then I did, so chasing him into the woods wasn't an option at this point.

"So listen, Paul's bringing Jared…Jared just called and confirmed he's going to be here. You get Quil and Embry on board and we'll figure this all out tomorrow" He said.

"Okay Sam, see you tomorrow." And I hung up.

A short time later Embry made it home. I asked him if he talked to Quil and he said he had and that Quil would meet us tomorrow at Sam's.

Everything was wearing thin on my emotions. I didn't know what to do anymore. I knew this is what Edward wanted, he wanted me a mental mess. I knew what he was doing, and unfortunately he was succeeding. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

Bella came out of the room when she heard Embry and I talking. She didn't say a word, Just walked over to me, put her arms around me, and rested her head on my chest. I pulled her close to me and shot a look at Embry.

"Is she okay" He mouthed.

I just shook my head no.

I hated seeing her like this. I wanted to break down and cry for her, with her. But she needed me to be strong. She needed someone to be strong for her when she couldn't.

I rested my chin on top of her head and stared at the wall behind her, my head filled with some many different thoughts.

This cant go on much longer. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and Bella was in the middle of one.

How can one sadistic asshole be the cause of so much pain and grief? Were the great spirits playing some sick joke on our lives.? I just wanted this to be over so we could move on with our lives.

After what felt like hours she finally spoke.

"Jake…as much as I love sitting here with you, if you want to eat, I have to go cook." She whispered into my chest.

"Can't you cook later?" I asked.

"Sure if you want to eat at midnight" She laughed out. At least I got her to laugh.

"I can think of something I want to be eating at midnight, and it doesn't involve food. "I said playfully…that earned me a smack on my arm.

I reluctantly let her go about her business and just watched her. I felt that if I took my eyes off her for more then a few minutes he's swoop in and take her from me again.

I was being paranoid now, there was no way he would get through me and Emrby. Fuck that there was no way he'd get thru me. I just wasn't giving into his games.

After dinner I called and apologized to Quil for leaving him without any help today. He told me it was all good and that Embry told him what was going on and that he was more then willing to help.

I just wanted to sleep. All these emotions were wearing thin on me.

I decided to take a shower and see if that would help calm my nerves any. I walked into the bathroom, stripped down and turned the hot water on. I stepped in and leaned my hands against the wall in front of me and just let the hot water run down over me. It felt so good I almost fell asleep. I washed up and got out, toweled myself off and put on my boxers. I made my way to my room.

Bella was already there. Sitting on my bed in an old pair of my boxers that I doubt I would be able to fit a leg in and one of my t-shirts.

"Damn girl, how much of my clothes did you steal" I asked her, chuckling.

She patted the bed next to her, motioning for me to sit down. I made my way over and sat down next to her. She took my hand in hers and looked me right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake" She told me.

"For what?"

"Dragging you into all this mess" she whispered.

"Bella listen to me. Your not dragging me into anything. If I didn't want to deal with any of this I would have told you to go fuck off the night you came back. But I didn't. And do you know why?" I asked.

"Because you love me" She replied.

"Exactly. Because I love you. I need you to understand that. Whole heartedly understand that. My love for you goes beyond anything I've ever known. When you hurt, I hurt. When your happy, I'm happy. It's like we're connected, in here" I told her, putting a hand over her heart.

She smiled at me. It didn't reach her eyes. But at least she smiled.

"I love you Jake…So much. I just wish I had realized it sooner, I could have avoided this whole mess."

"Bella stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault he's a Looney toon okay? We all make mistakes in life an we learn from them. And you did, you learned from it. Granted you went through a hell of a lot of pain, but you learned from it. It's what makes us stronger." I said gently cupping her cheek in my hand. Wiping away the tear that had escaped her eye with my thumb.

"I'm tired Jake, will you hold me."

"Of course, come 'ere" I said and pulled her to me.

I gently pressed my lips to hers, lingering there for the briefest of seconds. It was a short kiss but it was filled with love.

I laid her down next to me and wrapped my arms around her. Kissing her on her forehead I whispered…

"Goodnight Bella. I love you"

"Night Jake, I love you too."

I just laid there, listening to her breathing until she finally fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay First I wanna say something. My good friend TwistedDesiree has a kick ass fic called Phasing Into Dawn. It's the wolf girls version of Twilight and lately. . .I've noticed some reviews shes been getting that just out right piss me off. Here's the deal ladies (or gents) If you don't like the fic, dont bother to review it. And the ones she gets about Grammar are just out right a waste of time. . . Seriously, who the hell cares? ANYWAY. . .Some confrontation in this chapter between a Jake and one of the guys. . .and girls? O_O. . .And Lemony goodness comming up in the next chapter. SO. . .Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Im Dizzy, drunk and fightin'_  
_On tequila white lightnin'_  
_My glass is getting shorter_  
_On whiskey, ice and water_  
_So come on and have a good time_  
_And get blinded out of your mind_  
_So don't worry about tomorrow_  
_Take it today_  
_Forget about the check_  
_We'll get hell to pay_  
_Have a drink on me_

_Have A Drink On Me - AC/DC_

I went and took a shower and when I was finished and opened the bathroom door, Bella was standing there, tears in her eyes. I took two huge steps towards her and took her face in my hands.

"Bells, baby what's wrong?"

"I woke up…you weren't there…don't do that to me" She said, smacking me on my arm.

I chuckled at her and shushed her.

"Calm down baby, I was right here across the hall the whole time. Embry's here…somewhere….so you weren't alone. I know your freaking out over all this, I understand wholeheartedly, just calm yourself down before you go crazy" I told her, pulling her into my arms and kissing her forehead. At that moment Embry walked down the hall, phone in hand.

"As much as I love seeing the two of you in each other arms I have to interrupt. Sam's on the phone" he said, tilting the phone in my direction.

"Thanks Em, Bella why don't you go relax and watch some T.V. I'll handle breakfast" She nodded and I gave her a quick kiss and she walked away down the hall towards the living room.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" I asked into the phone.

"Change of plans, instead of coming to my house, why don't you and Bella meet us at the beach. We'll have a bonfire after we deal with the issue at hand, an you guys can let loose and have some fun, god knows you deserve it." He said. I wanted to kiss him. This was perfect. Bella needed something like this right now.

"Oh Sam man, that's great. I'll let Bella and Embry know."

"I already told Embry, and he's most likely telling Quil now so don't stress out to much today. We'll get it dealt with and then have some fun. I want to see your party face tonight" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Sure man, I'll see you later" and I hung up.

I walked into the kitchen to make Bella some breakfast. I decided on French toast. My mom had taught me to make it before she died and I was awesome at it.

I made the French toast, topped it with powdered sugar and strawberries, poured a glass of orange juice, put it all on a TV tray and brought it to Bella.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This, my lady, is breakfast. I didn't want you to move, I want to take care of you, so I brought it to you" I said with the biggest shit eating grin on my face that I've ever had, making her giggle at me.

"Thank you Jake, I love it." She said and picked up her fork and started eating.

"There's been a change in plans. We're not going to Sam's, we're meeting him at the beach." I told her.

"Why?" she asked with a mouth full of food. It sounded so cute I chuckled.

"Because…He says we need to let loose and have some fun. He's throwing a party at the beach."

She just looked at me like I had three heads. Eyes wide.

"What…is there something on my face?" I asked wiping at my face for dramatic affect, making her giggle again.

"No…I just…all those people. I haven't been around a lot of people in over 6 years Jake. And what if Leah's there?" she asked, and just as I was about to answer her, Embry cut me off.

"She will be" He added from his spot in the chair on the other side of the room.

I shot daggers through him with my eyes. He invited her.

"Chill man, before you rip me a new one, I didn't invite her…Sam did." He said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Sam? Why would he do that?" I asked him shocked. Sam and Leah didn't get along, At all. But she respected him. He was like the leader so to speak around here.

"He said that she needs to learn to grow up and get along with people. He promised she wouldn't be any problem tonight, and its my job to keep her in line. So I guess she's my date tonight, but that doesn't bother me you know that already"

I did know. Leah and Embry had an on again off again thing going on. Mostly it was a sexual relationship. If he needed some, she was there and vice versa. It's been that way for 4 years now so it was no surprise to me that he would agree.

"Fine, but if she steps out of line once, she's going to answer to me this time Embry, not Bella." I told him.

"Okay bro."

I turned back to Bella to see she had finished her food.

"Is that okay with you baby? That Leah will be there? I can't promise she won't start her shit, but at least there's more people to rein her in."

"Sure, sure. I just…promise me if I get drunk and do stupid shit you wont get mad?" She said bashfully.

"Bella…I promise I wont get mad, in fact, I want to see what a drunk Bella is like" I said chuckling. I was honestly curious now as to how she acted drunk, I've never seen her drunk.

"No you don't…trust me." She said and got up off the couch, walking into the kitchen with her dishes and the tray in hand. I followed her, curious as to why she said that.

"Why do you say that Bells?"

"Because I get stupid. I turn into a flirt and all kinds of shit happens." She said turning to look at me from her place at the sink.

"I don't care, I wont get mad okay. Calm down, were going to go and have fun, You need to have some fun, you're a mess and cooping yourself up in this house isn't helping. So go shower and get dressed, make sure you bring your suit, your going in that water." I told her seriously. One way or another, I would see Bella in the water tonight.

She just raised her eyebrow at me and turned to walk to her room. I smacked her lightly on the ass as she walked by me.

"Keep it up Black." She yelled. I chuckled but didn't answer her. I just went to get dressed. I chose my dark blue swim shorts, a black tank top, and some sandals, along with my favorite pair of sunglasses. When I walked out I saw Bella cross the hall from the bathroom to her bedroom in nothing but a black bikini…Oh what this girl does to me. I made my way down the hall towards the kitchen and I couldn't help myself. As I walked by her room I saw she had her back to me, I tilted my head at an angle to get a better look at her ass…Damn I loved that ass. When I noticed her start to turn around I walked away before she could notice what I was doing. I didn't want to be a perverted asshole but I had a moment of weakness….we all have them once in a while.

About half an hour later, Bella, now with a really short pair of shorts, tank top and flip flops on with her hair up in a messy bun walked into the kitchen where Embry and I were waiting for her. Bella had a big tote bag with towels, sunscreen because as she put " My pale ass will burn up in that sun, just cause you don't need it doesn't mean I don't" and a warmer change of clothes for the three of us.

We all made our way out to my car and piled in. Embry being the gentleman gave Bella the front seat even though his tall ass barely fit in the back. I got to give him credit, he really was a great guy. We drove in silence for the first few minutes, with nothing but the music from the radio. I turned my head slightly to look at Bella and I noticed she was actually smiling. It felt so good to see her smile.

"What you smiling about over there?" I asked.

"I'm just happy to actually get away from all this bullshit and have fun." She said.

"Well…first we have to figure out how to deal with the dickface. Then we can have fun okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, sure. I'm not worried about that. After telling you everything it's a little easier to deal with." She told me. I took one hand off the steering wheel and took her hand, taking a look in my review mirror to find Embry looking back at me with a look of concern on his face. He was going to find out tonight just how much she went through and if I knew Embry, he wasn't going to take it well.

We finally reached the beach and got out of the car. I took Bella's hand and we walked down the trail to the beach, Embry trailing right behind us. When we reached Sam and Emily I noticed a lot of other people then I thought were here. I saw my sister Rachel with Paul. Kim with Jared. Quil with his girlfriend Claire, and Seth with Cheyenne, one of the local Quileute girls that he grew up with. Leah was standing at the shore watching the waves.

Embry patted me on the shoulder and made his way to Leah. She looked distant and I'm sure he needed to know why. It was just how Embry was…if someone was hurting, he has to fix it.

So this is why Sam wanted to bring it here. There was at least 16 of us and we all weren't fitting in his tiny ass backyard.

I walked over to where Sam and Emily were setting up the tables and food, leaving Bella to catch up with Claire and Kim, all three used to be really close before Bella left.

"Hey Sam"

"Ahh Jake you're here, good. Let me help Emily finish setting up and we'll gather up the guys and Bella and figure this out now so we can enjoy ourselves."

"Sure, sure. Need help?" I asked him.

"Yeah can you grab that keg over there and put it here for me please?"

I nodded and walked to where the keg was and hoisted it up on my shoulder. Fuck this thing was heavy but I carried it anyway. When I reached the spot Sam wanted it I set it down and went to find Bella. I found her helping Quil and Claire gather driftwood for the bonfire.

"Hey Bells, how you making out?" I asked her, I wanted to know that she was okay.

"I'm good Jake…I feel really safe with all you guys around…I'm just helping collect some driftwood for the fire. I love watching driftwood burn, you know why?" She asked.

"Cause it burns blue and green?" I replied. Because of the salt from the ocean water it burned blue and green and it was a breathtaking to see if you've never seen it before, and I knew it was one of Bella's favorite things/

"Exactly, I love it…and I can't wait until…"she said looking down and then gasped. I looked over to see what she was looking at and saw something I thought was long gone.

"Jake…its…look" She whispered, pointing to what was sitting at her feet.

The driftwood, the very same piece of driftwood that we had carved our names into, the same piece of driftwood I declared my love for her on, was sitting right at our feet. I bent down to pick it up and held it in my hands. I just stared at it. I thought it was gone.

I came looking for it one day and I couldn't find it…I thought someone had used it for a bonfire or something. But holding it in my hands now, I cant describe what I felt. My heart swelled and the love I felt for Bella at that moment was overwhelming. This was a sign…Things were going to start looking up for us, very soon.

"Can we keep it Jake? Can we take it home with us and put it somewhere…I want to keep it" she said her voice so low I almost didn't hear her.

"Of course Baby. We can put it on the mantel in the living room."

Her whole face lit up and she jumped up into my arms, causing me to drop the driftwood, wrapping her arms and legs around me. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her back to see she was smiling so big I thought her face would get stuck.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"I'm just so damn happy. Jake don't you see? This is a sign. This is all going to work out in the end. I was meant to be with you Jake. How else can you explain us finding that after 6 years…Don't you SEE?" She exclaimed, her hands gripping my shoulders shaking me.

"Yes Baby I see…I always knew you were meant to be with me…and yes I agree this is a sign of good things to come, now will you calm down and stop gripping my shoulders like that, its starting to hurt you crazy woman" I laughed out.

All she did was bring her hands to cup my face and crashed her lips to mine. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gave it to me. Our tongues were battling for dominance over each other and neither of us were giving in. I felt her hands go up into my hair, pulling me closer to her and deeper into the kiss, and one of my hands that I was holding her hips with moved up her back. We were like that for some time before I heard someone clear there throat.

"I don't want to break up your love fest, but Sam want's to see you guys" It was Quil…Always fucking Quil.

"You have wonderful timing Quil you know that?" I growled at him, setting Bella on her feet, bending down to pick up the driftwood off the ground.

"Yeah but you love me" he said with a kissy face.

"If you ever do that again, I'll punch you" I said laughing at the face he made.

I grabbed Bella's hand and walked back towards where Sam was. Embry, Paul, and Jared had Joined him at the table. Quil, Bella and I made our way over and found a seat on a big rock next to the table, I sat down and pulled her down into my lap, Paul and Jared taking in how close we were. It seemed to bother them. Maybe Sam didn't explain it all?

"Okay, so as you two know, "He said gesturing to Paul and Jared

" Jake has a situation, a serious situation, and had come to me for help" He said.

"Okay, but will someone explain all this to me please?" Jared asked.

Sam motioned to me to go ahead and just as I was about to explain, Bella cut me off.

"Firstly, before anyone starts yelling at me for leaving, I want to explain that, and its important that you know." She started.

"I didn't leave willingly. I came here to see Jake the day before, and he told me how he felt and I did promise him I would think things over and figure out what I wanted. I went home and was looking through pictures and thinking back on all the memories I had of Jake, and I couldn't think of one that DIDN'T involve him. All of my happiest memories…he's in them. I realized that night that I was in love with him too…"She said but was cut off by Paul.

"If you realized this, why did you leave…why wait 6 years to come back. You had my man over here a mess for the longest time…" this time I cut him off.

"Paul, let her talk. She had reason…let her finish….please" I asked him, he motioned for her to continue.

"I know I hurt Jake, Paul, no one knows that better then I do and I can't tell you how much I wished I could take it all back. But when I went to tell…_him_…he freaked out on me. He forced me to leave Forks, and Jake behind. I had no choice. He was going to kill me, and Jake. For 5 years…5 long fucking years I went though beatings everyday…I unwillingly had sex with this asshole…Until one day I had enough and when he left to gas up the car, I ran. I fucking ran. I got a job in California as a cook at a restaurant where I stayed for about a year until I came home." she said, her voice cracking from the tears she was trying to hold back. I gently wrapped my arms around her from behind and placed my chin on top of her head and held her. I looked over at Embry, I knew he didn't know that much of the situation, and he looked livid.

One thing with Embry…He didn't like woman being abused. He would literally kill someone over it. But to hear that Bella had been basically raped for years…I can't even imagine what was going through his head. Before I could say anything to him though Bella spoke again.

"The first person I came too was Jake. I told him everything. I was lucky enough that he forgave me, but I knew my luck would only go so far, because somehow he found me. He knows I live with Jake, and he's been watching both of us an the house" she said, turning to look at me, giving me the go ahead to give my piece.

"This is where I need you help guys," I started.

"He's been leaving notes on my windshield. He showed himself to me yesterday and I started chasing him but thought better of it. He's playing serious head games and I don't know how far he's willing to go to get her back, but everything in me believes that he wont stop at anything ,and I cant take the chance of losing her again. If he cant get her, he's going to come after me and I need your help to stop him" I said, looking both Paul, Jared an Quil in the eyes.

"Well…how serious do you think this is?" Paul asked turning to Sam.

"Well from the information Jake was able to get from Bella, I don't think he'll stop at anything either. We need to figure out a way to lure him out and catch him when he has his guard down" Sam said.

"Hmm…" Paul said, scratching his chin. "Let me think about this for a minute"

Now I was starting to get pissed. He had told Sam that he would help and now he was dicking me around. I was 2 seconds away from saying fuck it and taking my chances on my own.

"If your not going to help me Paul, when were as good as family as it is being that your with my sister, then you can go fuck yourself…I'll do it on my own." I said through gritted teeth.

"Will you calm the fuck down Jake, I said I'd help and I will…I'm trying to figure out a way to lure him out. We're going to help, Bella's with you, and she's always been a part of you, of course we'll help to keep her safe." he said. Bella's head shot up at that.

"You mean you guys forgive me?" She asked, looking around at everyone.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, There is nothing to forgive, you felt you were protecting Jake by leaving…I cant say that I wouldn't do the same had it been Emily's life being threatened. No one here can fault you for what you did" Sam said, and everyone agreed.

Her face lit up and the tears started flowing down her face, she turned and buried her face into my chest.

"Anyway…We need some kind of bait…something to lure him out…" Paul started and Bella spoke up next.

"I'll do it." Wait what? Do what?

"Do what?" I snapped.

"I'll be the bait, I mean think about it…he wants me. What other way then to make him think he can have me…" I cut her off.

"No!" I said, my jaw clenched.

"Jake I think she's right man, I think it's the only way to get him drop his guard" Jared said. I glared at him, seeing red. I wanted to knock him out.

Bella put her hands on either side of my face and made me look into her eyes.

"Baby listen to me. He wants me, that's all he want's. If we make him think he has a free pass to come in and take me he will. That's when you guys come in. Beat his ass, and drop him on Charlie's doorstep…Then he'll be locked away and we won't have to worry about it anymore. Please baby, let me do this. I want to help. He's put me through hell for years, and its about time I take part in taking him down." She said calmly. I didn't want to admit it but she was right. It was the only way it would work.

"I don't like this Bella" I told her

"I know baby, but I can't see this working any other way, he's too smart for that."

I thought it over for a minute, this was really the only way it would work. Reluctantly I agreed.

"Fine, but you guys have to swear to me that nothing will happen to her." I said looking at Sam.

"Jake with the 6 of us, nothing will happen. He wont have a chance to lay a finger on her." Embry swore to me. I looked up at him. Out of all the guys here, I considered him my brother. He was always there for me and he never lied to me. If I could trust anyone here at this time it was Embry.

"Fine" I sighed. "I still don't like it"

"okay well that's settled. Now that we know how we're going to do this, lets figure out the rest tomorrow. Right now im starving and I want to have some fun. Go enjoy yourselves. You deserve it. Especially you Bella, I want to see a smile on your face the rest of the night" Sam ordered.

With that everyone went back to there dates. I took the piece of driftwood an walked it to the car, leaving Bella sitting on the rock, or so I thought.

"Jake?" she asked shyly.

I set the driftwood in the back of the car and shut the door, turning to look at her.

"What?" I asked coldly. I was pissed. I didn't want her involved in all this. It was too risky.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No…yes…I don't know. I can't wrap my head around how fast your willing to put yourself in danger like this. For days I've heard you tell me how scared you are of him trying to take you away, and now your putting yourself in a situation where he may just do that. I don't understand it Bella" I was trying really hard not to lose my temper with her but this whole situation was pissing me off.

Everything was taking its toll on me all at once. I could feel the blood rush to my head. I was angry, depressed, in pain, everything all at once and I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned back against the car and put my head in my hands, trying my hardest not to lose it.

Bella walked over and wrapped her arms around me. That did it, something in me broke and I broke down in tears. I wrapped my arms around her, and cried into her shoulder. After what felt like forever I finally stopped.

I picked my head up to find her looking at me.

"Jake im sorry this upsets you so much. But I can't see this working any other way, and as scared as I am…this is the only way to get him out of my life Jake. Our life."

I just nodded at her and took her hand, turning to go back to the party. Suddenly Embry stepped right in my way.

"Why didn't anyone tell me exactly what he did to her? Why do I find out like this?" he was yelling. I knew that Embry wouldn't take this lightly. He was a firm believer in treating woman right and hearing what happened to Bella opened something up in him.

"I'm sorry Em, but it wasn't my place to say anything, and I only found out last night how bad it really was." I told him.

"You realize, that if I get my hands on him, im going to kill him" He said.

And without saying another word, he turned and walked away. I didn't know what to do or say so I decided to let him be.

We made our way back to the beach and found the bonfire was already blazing. Beers were being handed out at the table and Bella surprised me by walking over and picking up two. Handing me of them she then proceeded to drain hers. I looked at her, mouth hanging wide open.

"DAMN Bella, where'd you learn to drink like that?" Paul asked.

She just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed another…soon she had thrown back like five beers. I only had two.

Next thing I knew, she was kicking off her sandals and attempting… and I mean attempting because she damn near fell 4 different times…to walk towards the shore.

"Oh no you don't drunk woman…sit your pretty little ass down right here and wait…you go in now, your going to drown." I told her, laughing.

"But I want to schwim Jake" She said, falling back on her butt. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing so hard., I fell on the ground next to her.

She had sand in her hair, on her legs, down her shirt. Apparently her nosed itched, cause she reached up to scratch it, only she had a hand full of sand, and she ended up inhaling it. She was coughing and laughing at the same time and I couldn't help it. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to cry.

"Damn Jake…She's a fun drunk, Can I borrow her for a while?" Quil said. I watched Claire's head snap towards Quil and her hand come up and smack him right upside the back of his head and I snorted in laughter.

"I guess your girl just answered your question for you Quil" I said to him, still laughing.

"Aww Claire baby, I was joking….Come here" He said, pulling her to him. The next thing I saw was Quil proceeding to trace the outside of Claire's ear with his tongue, all the way down to her lips, and kiss her so hard I thought he would pass out. The next thing he did was take her hand turn to me and say…

"Umm yeah, we'll be back." And walked away. I knew what they were doing, and I wished I didn't. The last thing I needed in my head was a mental image of Quil fucking Claire. I needed another drink.

"Bell's do you want another beer? I'm going grab one"

"Yesh, I do…Thank…you…baby" She said giggling. Normally I would tell her she had enough, but she was having so much fun forgetting about everything that I just let her go.

A short while later, the sun was starting to set and everyone was coming to gather around the fire. Quil and Claire finally came back, her hair a mess. He had the 'I've just been fucked good' look on his face. I shook the image out of my head before it could dwell to long.

"Hey I have an idea" Quil said. "Let's play truth or dare"

"what are you like 12 Quil?" I asked him.

"No man im serious. We can spice it up some. Seriously, lets play" He said, looking around the circle to everyone around.

We all nodded and the game began.

Things were innocent at first. We were all having fun. Rachel dared Paul to run down the beach and back up completely naked and see what kind of reactions he got. One girl offered to give him a blow job right there on the beach. It was fucking priceless, I couldn't stop laughing. And then Paul the smartass that he was, decided to just sit down, butt ass naked, and not bother putting any more clothes on…after a while, Rachel got fed up with it and made him put his shorts on…Bless my sister, I loved her. I really didn't want to see Paul's package every time he stood up.

It was Embry's turn. He set his eyes on Quil.

"Quil, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Hmm…I don't trust you…Truth" He said, grinning.

"Okay…let me think" He said, swaying slightly to one side, hanging off of Leah's shoulder…Emrby was buzzed.

"Where's the kinkiest place you and Kim have ever had sex?" he asked.

"Oh that's easy, it was about half an hour ago….right over there" Quil said, pointing out to a opening in the woods around the beach, Kim turned like 8 different shades of red and hid her face in Quil's shirt. Damn that was only like 50 yards away, anyone could of seen them.

"NICE!" Embry said, high fiving Quil, almost missing and landing on his face.

Then it was my turn. I was sitting there trying to decide who I was going to choose, when Leah spilled her Beer all over her legs. I had an idea.

"Embry, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said almost instantly, I knew he would, he didn't like telling his secrets to anyone so he always went with dare.

"I dare you to lick the beer of Leah's legs." I said, leaning back on my seat on the log.

"DO IT!" Bella shouted out from her seat next to me, laying her head in my lap to get a better view.

Embry, being Embry, wasted no time fulfilling his dare.

He got down on his knees in front of Leah, who sat there and looked at him wide eyed. He pulled off her sandals and took her foot in his hand. Leaning down he started at her ankle and slowly licked his way up to her knee. I could see Leah's breath hitch and she started moving around in her seat.

He didn't stop there. He continued to lick all the way up the back of her knee and around to the front of her thigh. It was like no one else existed at that moment but Embry and Leah. He had tuned us all out. He pushed her skirt up so high you could see Leah's bikini bottoms, there we're red. I was man, of course I was going to look. He licked his away around to the back of her thigh and made his way over to her other leg, repeating everything he just did. By this time Leah was sprawled out in the sand, unable to sit still anymore.

"Embry stop…" She whispered.

He shook his head no. So she pulled her leg out of his grasp and stood up, taking his hand, and walked away with him down the beach. There was a loud roar of 'go embry' from around the fire. Everyone was cheering them on, including Bella who had stood up and was cheering louder then anyone, until they we're no longer in sight. I laughed and shook my head, I couldn't believe Embry had it in him, I expected him to tell me to fuck off, but now he was off getting laid.

It was Quil's turn. I hated when it came down to Quil cause he would always pick something that would start off fun, and end up with someone first fighting.

Quil turned to Paul…"Truth or Dare" He asked.

"Dare" Paul said almost instantly.

"Okay let me see…" Quil said, tapping his chin.

At the same time, Bella leaned over the back of the log we were sitting on to grab her beer, her shirt riding up, showing off her tattoo.

This didn't go unnoticed by Quil. His eyes went wide and he turned to Paul…

"I dare you to lick Bella's tattoo, the whole thing" He said, crossing his arms, a big grin forming on his face.

Fuck.

Bella's eyes shot open wide. She looked between Quil and Paul, then between me and Paul. I was sure she was going to refuse until she looked at me and said

"Sure, im game…" And she turned around and took off her tank top, revealing the entire tattoo. Only problem with this, the top of it was under the back of her bikini.

I didn't want Paul touching her in any way, but I knew Bella loved me, and we were just having fun, so I sucked up my pride and waved my hand telling Paul to go ahead. My sister was livid, I could see it in her face. She was angry that Paul actually agreed to do it.

So Paul walked over to Bella and sat down behind her. Putting his hands on her hips, he lowered his face until he was right about her ass where the tattoo started. I didn't want to watch this, but I didn't want to turn away either, this was my girl and I didn't like anyone else touching her. But I didn't want to come off a possessive freak so I kept my mouth shut.

I watched as Paul's tongue darted out of his mouth and touched the foot of the wolf of her back, tracing the outline of the tattoo with his tongue. He didn't miss a spot. He kept going like this until he reached the neck of the wolf, the rest of the tattoo was tucked under the bikini. Next thing he did made me see red, he reached up and pushed the bikini up and out of the way, and before it could reveal anything of Bella that only I should be seeing, I shot up out of my seat and shoved him hard.

He flew back about 4 feet and landed on his ass next to Rachel.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAKE?" Paul screamed at me.

"Keep your hands to yourself" I said thru clenched teeth.

"IT WAS A DARE ASSHOLE, I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT, SHIT I WAS HAVING FUN." He said, now we were nose to nose.

"YEAH I COULD TELL YOU WERE HAVING FUN. YOU HAVE YOUR OWN GIRL FOR THAT SHIT PAUL OR DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MY SISTER WHO HATED THAT AS MUCH AS I DID!" I screamed into his face.

Then he shoved me. Hard. And I fell on my ass. I scrambled to me feet and launched myself at him, taking him down with me. I was an inch away from landing a blow to his face when someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me back, at the same time that my sister grabbed Paul's arm and helped him to his feet.

"Dude chill, he didn't mean anything by it" It was Embry…where the fuck did he come from.

"you weren't here Embry, you don't know what happened" I said shaking him off forcefully.

"your right I don't know, but I do know you take shit way out of proportion sometimes Jake, CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled at me.

"FUCK YOU EMBRY"

Bella was at my side as soon as the words we're out of my mouth.

"Jake calm down baby please" She said placing a hand on the side of my face. I could literally feel myself start to calm down….until someone else spoke.

"You make me sick Jake." It was Leah.

I had enough of her shit.

"Fuck you Leah" I snapped, turning around to look her in her face.

"Excuse me?" She snapped back.

"You heard me, I'm tired of your shit. You've been nothing but a bitch since Bella came back. And why? Cause you think you know everything. She didn't leave me because she wanted to LEAH! Did you stop and think for one minute that it may have been something else? No you ASSUME you know everything, and then you turn into some kind of MEGA BITCH that no one can tolerate. ITS PATHETIC!" I screamed at her.

I snapped. That was all there was to it. I couldn't take anything anymore. I had all this pent up anger, and it was going to get directed somewhere.

"You know what's pathetic Jake. You are. She wasn't even back a day and you we're following her around like a puppy after everything she did to you. Or did you forget that, forget that Embry…EMBRY…had to stop you from drinking yourself stupid and literally pick your sorry ass up off the ground cause your sorry ass was strung up on the fact that SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU! And then..THEN she comes back and its like none of that happened. ITS DISGUSTING JAKE!" She was really starting to piss me off.

"LEAH LISTEN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! SHE LEFT TO PROTECT ME AND IF YOU'D TAKE YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS LONG ENOUGH TO LISTEN YOU MAY HAVE KNOWN THAT." I screamed.

"I DARE any one of you to say something to me right now, I'll lay you out where you stand. I'm tired of the bullshit from everyone and everything. If your still willing to help me, then find I apprciate it, but if not I'll do it myself and take my chances, as for you Leah, Stay…the…fuck…away…from…me!" I told her and stormed off, leaving everyone gawking.

"Leah you really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut" Embry and Seth said at the same time. I forgot Seth was there to be honest but at that point I didn't give a shit who was there they could all fuck off.

I barely heard her following me. But I knew she was there, I could feel her.

Bella was right on my heels.

"Jake?"

I didn't answer her I just kept walking.

"JAKE DAMNIT ANSWER ME!" she yelled.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her..

"WHAT" I snapped.

"will you please calm down. I'm sorry about that back there, I shouldn't of agreed." She said wrapping her arms around me.

I just stood there with my arms at my sides, taking in deep breaths trying to calm down. I coundt stand the fact of another person having any body part on her. She was mine.

I felt her lips on my chest and looked down, my eyes meeting hers. She was pleading with me with her eyes to calm down. I was upsetting her, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. So I wrapped my arms around her to show her I was okay. The next thing she did surprised the shit out of me.

I don't know if it was the alcohol acting, or if Bella acted on her own…but the next thing I know my back was against the rocks and she crashed her lips to mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: *ducks from incoming assaults* Im sorry it took so long to post this, i've been dealing with a shoulder Injury for a while and I'ts FREAKING KILLING ME! Buttttt There's lemony goodness in this chapppie! :D Love you all! R&R**

* * *

_Cause I can feel you breathe _  
_It's washing over me _  
_And suddenly i'm melting into you _  
_There's nothing left to prove _  
_Baby, all we need is just to be _  
_Caught up in the touch _  
_Slow and steady rush _  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be _  
_I can feel you breathe_

_Breathe by Faith Hill_

I didn't know what was going on. One second I was storming off down the beach, trying to hardest not to rip out Paul's, or even Embry's throat. Next thing I know I'm pinned against the rocks with Bella's lips on mine.

I didn't react at first. I didn't know how too. She was drunk.

I didn't want too, but I had too. I pulled her from my lips and pushed her back.

"Bell's stop"

"What?…Why Jake?" She asked sadly.

"Your drunk Bella. If something happens your not ready for, you'll regret it tomorrow, and I won't take advantage of you."

"I'm not drunk Jake" what? Yes she was.

"Yes you are. I watched you suck down more beers then I can count."

"I'm not drunk. I mean I was, I probably am." She shooke her head as if to clear it " But I'm very much aware of what's going on right now. That bullshit back there Jake…That sobered me up real fast…You scared the shit outta me." She said looking me dead in the eye, pointing to the bonfire behind her.

"What do you mean I scared you Bella…I didn't think you noticed…you were to busy letting Paul _lick your back_" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted saying them. I saw her face fall and her eyes fill up with tears.

"Bell's im sorry…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Jake…Don't. I'm just going to….I'm going to see if Embry will drive me home." She said turning to walk away.

"Embry can't drive you home…He's drunk." I told her.

"No he's not…he didn't drink anything. We all thought he did, but he put soda in his cup. I'll have him drive me home." That made sense, Embry hated everything about alcohol.

"I can drive you home Bella"

"No. I don't want you too. I need to be alone" she said and walked off.

I had an eternal debate between my heart and my mind. My mind was telling me to leave her alone, but my heart was screaming at me to follow her.

My heart won.

"BELLA WAIT" damn that girl walked fast, by the time I caught up to her she had already found Embry.

I jogged up the beach to where they we're standing next to the snack table.

"Bella wait. I'm sorry I said what I did. I didn't mean it I was just pissed."

"Embry…Can…you…take…me …home?" She said between sniffs. Tears running down her face.

"Sure Bell's, what's wrong?" He said, tilting his head down to look in her eyes.

"Jake…I…Just please take me home Em." She said and sat down.

I tried to step around Embry, but found it pointless.

"Whoa dude, what did you say to her?" Embry said, cutting me off.

"I don't think it's any of _your_ business Embry" I said to him as calmly as I could.

"You may be right man, but she's crying her eyes out, and I can't stand seeing any woman cry, let alone Bella…what the fuck happened?"

"I said some shit I shouldn't have now will you let me fucking talk to her" I snapped at him.

He looked back at Bella who was sitting with Emily now. I followed his gaze and saw what he was talking about. Emily had her arms around a sobbing Bella.

How could I be so stupid. I know what he did to her, I knew what she was going through, and I still hurt her. I was supposed to take care of her not hurt her.

"Em, man, please let me talk to her" I whispered, on the verge of breaking down again.

He sighed and stepped out of my way. I looked around as I made my way over to Bella. Every single person here had there eyes on me. Embry noticed this too because the next thing I knew he was yelling at everyone.

"This show aint free, so back the hell up and go. Give them some space" I loved Embry.

I sat down next to Bella and looked at Emily, silently asking if I could be alone with her. Emily just nodded her head and went to stand up. I traded places with her, taking Bella into my arms. She tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her.

"Bella, baby I'm sorry. Jealousy is a very ugly thing for me" I chuckled.

"There's no reason to be jealous Jake…It was a _game_, it didn't mean _anything_, and COME ON PAUL? SERIOUSLY? Listen to me" she said, sitting up…"I'm _your's_ and I'm not going anywhere. When will you get that through your head? I came back to_ you_, I won't leave you again" She said,, bringing her hand up to cup my cheek.

I can't even begin to describe the love I felt for her in that moment. I've always loved her and I never stopped loving her, but her words made my heart swell with so much love, I felt like I would explode.

In an instant I had one hand around her back and the other on her neck pulling her too me. I crashed my lips to her and kissed her hard and deep. I licked her bottom lip silently asking for entrance and she gave it to me.

She tasted so fucking good. I didn't care that she had been drinking all night, she still tasted like Bella.

I let my tongue glide over hers. God she tasted so good.

She straddled my lap and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck, one of them gliding up into my hair, pulling me closer to her.

I couldn't help but moan into her mouth when she grinded herself against me. She needed to stop doing that before I let myself get carried away.

"Bell's stop" I said, breaking away from her lips, gasping for air.

"Why?" she asked, grinning at me.

"Well for starters…" I said as I cleared my throat.

"I don't think you want to do this here…It should be private, not with 20 witnesses looking at us" I said raising an eyebrow at her.

Suddenly the reality of where we were sunk in and she turned eight shades of red. Her eyes went wide and she turned her head to see that _EVERYONE_ was watching us.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GIVE THEM SOME SPACE! BACK THE HELL UP! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU DONT GOTTA GO HOME, BUT YOU GOTTA GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE! GO!

God I loved Embry. I turned to look at him and he just nodded his head and turned his back towards us.

Bella buried her face into my chest.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"For what"

"That…I should have controlled myself better."

"Shhh it's fine, I don't care if the world see's us, I just didn't want you to feel embarrassed or anything that's all" I reassured her.

She rested her forehead against mine and took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes. It felt so good having her so close. I could sit like this forever..

"Take me home Jake" She said and I opened my eyes to see her eyes locked on mine.

She looked into my eyes with such a look of love it took my breath away.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

"I know. I love you too. So much." She whispered back.

All the bullshit we we're going through was forgotten at least for the moment. I had her in my arms, and she loved me. She was mine. I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

I gently picked her up off my lap and set her on her feet, standing up and taking her hand in mine, we made our way over to Embry.

"Hey man, what's your plans for the rest of the night?" I asked him.

"Well…Are things good between you two now?" He asked with a huge smirk on his face. I could have smacked him for being such a smartass, but instead I chuckled.

"Yeah bro we're good. She want's to go home and I didn't know if you were coming home tonight, I need to know to lock the door or not…with asshole stalking our house I don't want to give him an open invitation."

"Hmm, I'll probably crash and Leah's tonight…You know you kind of ruined my fun when you attacked Paul" he said with a wink.

"Yeah I bet" I chuckled "Okay then, we'll see you in the morning then?" I asked.

"Yeah man no doubt, I'll be there for breakfast, cook me up something nice Bells" He said giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

He patted me on the back and turned to find Leah, but not before turning back to me and saying…

"You need me dude, CALL ME, I don't give a shit what time it is you got me? I got my cell on me"

"Sure, sure. Got get Leah. She needs to work out some frustration." I said winking at him.

He just turned around laughing and shaking his head.

I turned and put my arm around Bella's shoulders and walked us towards the car. Once we reached it I opened the passenger side door and helped her in, then walked around to my side and got in, starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

The silence in the car was deafening. I reached over with one hand and placed it on her knee, looking over and catching her gaze. She was smirking at me…A sexy ass smirk.

I don't know what came over me, but what I did next I couldn't control.

My hand was gliding slowly up over her thigh and back to her knee, feather like touches. I heard her moan and tore my eyes from the road long enough to see that she had her head back on the seat and her eyes closed, he hands holding on to the seat under her.

I slid my hand up her thigh again, running my fingers right underneath the hem of her shorts. I squeezed her thigh which earned me another moan from Bella.

"Jake…What are you _doing?" _She asked breathless.

"Nothing" I said huskily and brought my hand back up her thigh, my fingers grazing the inner most part of her thigh. Her hips bucked up in response.

If her shorts weren't so fucking tight I could have fit my hand in her shorts. But as it was they were to fucking tight and my hands were to damn big. So I continued to play with her thigh until we pulled into the driveway of the house.

I didn't even have time to turn off the engine and get out before my door was flung open and I was attacked by a very, very horny Bella.

She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me up and out of the car, pulling my head down to her and crashing her lips to mine.

My hands traveled down to cup her ass and I lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around me and I kicked my car door shut with my foot, the whole time never breaking the kiss.

I had one hand on her ass and the other up the back of her shirt, as I walked us to the front door.

I reluctantly took my hand out of her shirt to dig my keys out of my pocket. I struggled with the lock to the point of frustration and I had no choice but to pull my lips from Bella's. She whimpered her protest.

"Hold on Baby let me unlock the door" I said giving her ass a squeeze. She giggled and started placing open mouthed kisses all up the side of my neck and licked my ear. That sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine and made me moan.

DAMN DOOR!

I finally got the fucking thing unlocked and swung it open, walked in and kicked it shut, Bella's mouth never leaving my neck.

She brought her lips back to mine as soon as we were inside and thrust her tongue into my mouth. I threw my keys down on the kitchen table and cupped her ass again.

"Bella, tell me to stop…Otherwise I don't think im going to be able too" I gasped out.

"I don't want you to stop Jake" she said and I opened my eyes to look into hers.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do"

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up" and with that she crashed her lips back to mine. I walked us down the hall to my bedroom and set her on her feet.

She reached up and began tugging at my shirt.

"Take it off" She demanded and I chuckled at her, but did as she told me too.

I was without a shirt now and I only thought it was fair that she lost hers too.

I reached down and took the hem of her shirt in my hands, and looked up into her eyes, willing her to tell me to stop.

She didn't.

I slowly pulled it up and over her head, tossing it on top of my shirt on the floor.

I ran my hands down her arms and over her back, down to her ass and picked her up, bringing my lips back to hers. I could kiss her all night and be fine with it. But if she wanted this I wasn't going to stop it.

Slowly I walked us to the bed and laid her down, leaning over her and pressing my lips to her, pressing my weight into her, just enough to feel her under me.

She wrapped her legs around me and I reached down to hold her leg up around me, bringing my lips around to lick the spot under her ear.

She moaned and bucked her hips up into me, making me groan at the contact.

I kissed my way from her ear down under her jaw, placing open mouth kisses all the way down her neck and across to the other side., my right hand coming up to cup her breast. I felt her nails dig into my back and hissed at the feeling. It just spurred me on more.

I squeezed her breast and guided my hand down and under her bikini top, lifting it up and she reached down and pulled it completely off, throwing it on the floor.

I stopped and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Impatient much?" I asked her chuckling.

"I want you Jake…Now…" she started to say but was cut off when I pulled her nipple between my lips, teasing it with my tongue.

She gasped and arched her back, pushing her nipple further into my mouth. I felt her hands go up into my hair, taking fistfuls and lightly tugging.

I licked all around her nipple and gently pulled on it with my teeth, causing her to arch so bad she was almost totally off the bed.

"Jake…Please" she begged, bucking her hips up into mine.

I released her nipple from my mouth and sat back on my heels, looking at her.

"God your beautiful"

"Make love to me Jake" She said.

"Are you sure?" I had to know this is what she wanted.

"I need you, please Jake" And I didn't question her anymore.

I leaned down and placed kisses all the way down her stomach, my hands working on the buttons of her shorts.

I slowly pulled her shorts down her legs and off, adding them to the pile on the floor. Now she was laid out in front of me in nothing but her bikini bottoms.

I kissed my way down until I was right over her center, and softly kissed the spot on her bikini. She arched her hips up into my face.

I gently tugged on the ties on either side of her hips until they came lose and threw those on the floor too. She was completely naked in front of me and I felt very over dressed. Apparently she thought so too.

She brought her little feet up to rest on either side of my hips and started pushing my swim shorts down. With some assistance from me we managed to get them off and were both lying naked on the bed.

I started kissing her stomach again, this time making my way down lower and lower to the place I wanted to taste the most.

I planted kisses all the way down to her hip, and down her thigh. Stopping at her inner thigh, so close, that if I turned my head an inch to the right I'd be right over her center.

I had to taste her.

"Bella…can I…" I started to say but she cut me off.

"Yes Jake…please….yes"

So I did. My tongue found her clit and I couldn't help myself, she tasted so FUCKING GOOD. It was mind blowing.

I licked and sucked on her clit, making her writhe and squirm under me, pulling at my hair, and scratching my scalp.

I put one finger into her and pumped into her along with the rhythm of my tongue on her clit, she was moaning so loud I swear the neighbor could hear her and I didn't give a fuck. I was going to make her scream my name.

I added another finger and started pumping faster, Just as I felt her muscles start to clench around my fingers I stopped.

"_Jakeee_…" She whined. I climbed up her body and kissed her.

"Shhh" I said to her and aligned my self with her center.

"Bella, are you sure you want this…I'll stop if you don't"

"Please Jake…Shut up and make love to me." She said, with a determined look on her face, grabbing my ass and pulling me towards her.

Slowly, so painfully slowly I pushed into her. I felt her stiffen under me and looked down to see her biting her lip. I pushed her hair back out of her face and leaned down to kiss her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah its…it's just been a while Jake, I'm fine, please don't stop." She whispered.

I pulled out and pushed back in a little more, and kept doing this until I was fully inside of her. The feeling of her around me was something I cant put into words. I groaned loud at the feeling of her. It was like I was meant to fit inside her.

She hitched her leg up around my hip and pulled my face down to hers, thrusting her tongue into my mouth as I started pumping in and our of her in a slow steady rhythm.

I had one hand holding her leg up around my hip, the other gripping her ass, holding her closer to me.

She started meeting my thrusts with thrusts of her own and I was moaning now. She was moaning loud enough for both of us and I could tell she was close.

I could feel the muscles in my stomach tighten and I started pumping into her faster and harder, the headboard of my bed knocking against the wall.

I felt her nails on my back and that made me speed up more. I felt her mouth at my neck, and as her muscles clenched down around me, she bit into my neck hard. The combination of her walls clenching around me and her biting me was too much for me and I let go. With a few last hard thrusts I came…Hard.

I laid down on top of her and placed my head on her chest, over her heart as I caught my breath, my body shaking. I could hear her heart beat, it was beating fast and hard. I felt her little hands travel from my hair down my back and back up to my hair, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you Jake, so fucking much" she whispered into my hair.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you Bella." I told her.

I climbed off of her and laid down on my back, pulling the sheets down and motioning for her to lay down next to me. She did and I wrapped my arms around her as she brought her arm to lay across my chest and her left leg rested between both of mine. I kissed her one last time and fell asleep with the girl I loved the most in the world in my arms.

* * *

Assward's POV:

_**I stood in the trees and watched as she dragged him out of the car and wrapped herself around him. What did she think she was doing. She belonged to me. This show of affection towards him was angering me to no end. Something had to be done, and it had to be done soon. **_


End file.
